Antes de Casar
by fairylady-N
Summary: Um casamento muda muita coisa. E isso não se aplica só aos noivos. Asuma/Kurenai, Kakashi/Anko, Jiraiya/Tsunade e mais outros vários casais - Terceiro Capítulo - ON Hiatus
1. Três Palavras, Um Pedido

_**Disclaimer: **__Eu não sou assassina. Não matei personagens maravilhosos, nem faço o Naruto ficar correndo que nem um bocó atrás do Sasuke, e penso __**SIM **__em romance para o Shikamaru. Eu não sou dona de Naruto (:_

_**N/A:**__ Oi, eu estou de volta... (cricri*), enfim eu estou (finalmente) postando a bendita fic. Foi praticamente uma epopéia fazer este capítulo. Adoro Asuma/Kurenai, mas é um BIIIIG desafio escrever sobre os dois, porque eles são tããão reservados. Fora que esse capítulo é mais pra introdução da história, então ele ta meio paradinho. Além de ser possível isto estar um grande OOC, mas acabou ficando aceitável (eu nunca gosto muito do final das minhas fics, fazer oque u__u). Eu estava tentando fazer uma comédia, mas eu definitivamente não nasci pra fazer comédia. (¬¬) Ah, aquilo de sempre. Ignorem os errinhos de português, e divirtam-se. Isso é o mais importante. Nos falamos lá embaixo. Boa leitura._

_

* * *

_

**Lá Vem a Noiva.**

Três palavras. Um pedido. Aquilo não podia ser tão difícil...

Eles já estavam juntos há alguns meses, fora os anos em que toda aquela "_admiração"_ ficara nas entrelinhas. Essa era uma situação mais do que previsível! Além do mais, casamento é o sonho de qualquer mulher. Sim, de acordo com Ino, 80 por cento da população feminina, querendo admitir ou não, sonhava em _juntar os trapinhos _com um homem que gostasse e confiasse, não era? Sim, ele estava confiante...

Mas toda sua falsa segurança fora por água baixo ao observá-la atravessar a porta do restaurante vestida em um vestido vermelho sangue do mesmo tom de seus olhos, contrastando magicamente com os cabelos negros e a pele clara. A única palavra que podia defini-la naquele momento era: _Perfeita. _

Enquanto ela era escoltada até a mesa pelo garçom, ele viu com orgulho a atenção de homens e mulheres se virarem para a Yuuhi, que mantinha os olhos fixos em sua direção, lançando exclusivamente para ele aquele sorriso que parecia ofuscar tudo á sua volta.

- Boa Noite. – Disse sua voz discreta enquanto o garçom puxava a cadeira para que se sentasse.

- Boa Noite.

- Desculpe o atraso, tive que terminar os relatórios da última missão...

- Valeu a pena esperar. – Ele disse com os olhos fixos no rosto da bela kunoichi á sua frente, que assumiu tons rosados diante sua declaração.

- É um lugar legal... – Ela virou a cabeça olhando ao redor.

- Achei que iria gostar. É refinado e elegante... E a melhor parte é que não corremos riscos de sermos interrompidos, já que poucos shinobis vêm até aqui. – Falou enquanto recebia das mãos do garçom um cardápio.

O jantar correu agradável. A comida era boa, mesmo ele não tendo certeza do que era a coisa gosmenta - que o garçom explicara como 'quitute francês muito apreciado' - que comera.

Enfim, ela parecia estar satisfeita, e isso bastava. Havia algum tempo em que ambos não conseguiam desfrutar de um momento a sós. Quando não estava em missões, estavam treinando seus aprendizes, e nas duas últimas vezes que ele tentara levá-la para um lanche no fim do expediente sempre aparecera terceiros para atrapalhá-los. Mas agora era o momento. Lá estava ele no restaurante mais romântico de toda Konoha, prestes a fazer uma escolha que mudaria sua vida completamente. Uma mudança definitiva, e sem volta.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou a voz suave da morena pondo sua mão sobre a dele, despertando-o de seu devaneio.

- Sim. – Disse. Fitando seus olhos rubros, ele sentiu o nó no estômago que lhe acompanhava o dia todo apertar.

Será que ele estava indo rápido demais? Era isso realmente que queria?

Claro que sim, ele não tinha dúvidas. Ela era linda, inteligente, e o fazia se sentir daquela maneira engraçada que só ela conseguia fazê-lo sentir. Mas a questão era: _Será que ela compartilhava sua vontade? _Quer dizer, ela era uma ninja forte e autônoma, que nunca dependeu de ninguém para nada. E se ela fizesse parte das 20 por cento de mulheres que rejeitavam a idéia do matrimônio? E se ela recusasse? Como seu relacionamento ficaria? Ele tinha certeza que nada continuaria a ser igual... E se isso em vez de aproximá-lo o afastasse dela?

- Posso mandar servirem a sobremesa, senhor? – Disse o garçom chegando junto á sua mesa novamente, dando uma piscadela de cumplicidade para ele.

- Er...

- Claro. – Disse Kurenai, sem realmente fazer idéia do quanto existia por detrás do _'servir a sobremesa'._

- Você tem certeza de que quer sobremesa? – Disse inseguro.

- Sim, porque não?

- Bem talvez você queira apenas comer um docinho na padaria...

- Qual é, Asuma! Você está meio estranho hoje... – Desabafou oque estava sentindo desde que ele lhe dissera aonde iriam jantar. Asuma não era do tipo de homem que gosta de ambientes fechados, cheios de pessoas arrumadas e todas essas frescuras que qualquer um chamaria de _"chique". _E principalmente um lugar aonde não poderia fumar seu típico cigarro sem deixar a mesa.

Mas lá estavam eles. No restaurante mais fino, ou melhor dizendo, o mais caro, de toda Konoha.

- Eu? Estranho?

- Sim, você está tão calado, tão pensativo desde que eu cheguei... Como se estivesse me escondendo alguma coisa... – Disse fazendo uma cara intrigada.

Sarutobi deixou escapar uma risada sarcástica, que saiu mais como um riso nervoso, antes de responder cruzando os braços enquanto se recostava na cadeira.

- Eu não... – Pigarreou. – Não estou escondendo nada de você, Kurenai.

Mas ela não parecia convencida. Com o cenho enrugado, e os olhos estreitos, ela analisou-o com uma postura inquisitiva.

- Você está querendo terminar comigo, não é? – Disse estreitando os olhos, enquanto inclinava o corpo sobre a mesa.

- OQUE!????

- Porque se for é melhor você falar logo, Asuma Sarutobi! E não ficar me enrolando comprando comida e vinho bacana pra mim só porque está se sentindo culpado! – Disse ela mais alto do que pretendia.

- Kurenai, eu não estou...

- NÃO TEM NENHUMA COMIDA NORMAL! OQUE VOCÊ ESPERA...? – A voz aguda chamou a atenção tanto dele quanto da kunoichi. Olhando por trás dos ombros, ele pode ver no outro lado do restaurante três semblantes muito familiares, tentando em vão se camuflar atrás de cardápios usados como muros.

Percebendo que haviam sido descobertos, os três aprendizes ergueram suas cabeças com um sorriso amarelo. Menos Shikamaru. Ele continuava com aquela expressão tediosa de sempre.

Olhando novamente para Kurenai ele pode ver o quanto aquilo havia lhe decepcionado. Não que ela não gostasse de seus pupilos. Mas ele sabia o quanto ela havia ansiado esse momento a sós entre eles, que estavam sendo cada vez mais raros ultimamente, e fazia idéia do quanto ela devia estar desapontada.

- Eu não sabia que eles...

- Não, tudo bem. – Disse ela fingindo prestar atenção nas unhas. – Acho que devia ir lá, falar com eles.

- Isso não era para acontecer... – Começou antes de ser interrompido pela mesma voz esganiçada de antes.

- ASUMA-SENSEEEI! NOSSAAAAA! MAS QUE COINCIDÊÊÊÊÊÊNCIA! – Continuou de uma maneira teatral.

- Eu não demoro. – Disse ele antes de se levantar e atravessar o restaurante na direção de seus alunos.

- Oque vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Disse sem muita simpatia mirando os três através de suas íris escuras. Percebendo seu humor hostil, eles, com olhares temerosos começaram a se cutucar entre si, como se estivessem jogando uma espécie de "_batata-quente_", para decidir quem daria as explicações.

- Chouji estava com fome! – Começou a loira, ao perceber a falta de iniciativa dos outros dois.

- Eu?

- Sim, _você estava._ – Disse lançando um olhar perigoso para o outro depois voltando a fitar o sensei que continuava a olhá-los daquela maneira severa. – E então Shikamaru... – Disse ela buscando apoio do companheiro de equipe, mas ele continuava debruçado sobre a mesa, com a cabeça deitada. Resmungando alguma coisa como: "_Problemáticos..." _

- Não foi minha culpa! Eles me obrigaram! – Disse apontando os outros dois.

- OQUE?

- Isto mesmo. Chouji e Shikamaru estavam curiosos...

- Ino, sua...

- Eu disse que não devíamos, mas ninguém nunca me ouve... – Disse a loira manipuladora.

- Isto é mentira, Asuma-sensei. A idéia foi dela! – Retrucou o Akimichi.

- Minha?

- Sim, foi você quem disse que deveríamos apoiar e ajudar Asuma-sensei a pedir pra Kurenai-sensei...

- Shhhhhh! Quietos, Quietos! – Disse ele balançando as mãos para que os dois se calassem.

No mesmo momento ele se perguntou no que estava pensando quando havia resolvido contar seus planos para esses três.

- Shikamaru, você pode começar a explicar. – Ino tentou protestar, mas foi impedida por sua mão erguida.

- _Yare, yare... _– Disse erguendo a cabeça e se recostando na cadeira. – Ino falou que deveríamos vir e garantir que você não fizesse nenhuma besteira para estragar esse momento.

O olhar do sensei se fixou na Yamanaka, que tinha a cabeça baixa e se mantinha olhando para o próprio colo.

- Vou ter que pedir por uma explicação?

- Ora, Asuma-sensei, fiz isso para ajudá-lo! Queria me certificar que não ia dar para trás, e de que não iria fazer nenhuma besteira. – Disse dando de ombros.

- Ino... Entendo que suas intenções tenham sido boas... – Disse suspirando, buscando uma paciência já ausente. – Mas eu não sou nenhuma criança. Eu sei cuidar dos meus relacionamentos.

- Eu duvido muito. – Ela cruzou os braços empinando o nariz.

O sensei respirou fundo, não tendo idéia do olhar mortal que Kurenai lançava por suas costas.

"_Isto era oque faltava."_, pensou a kunoichi. Ali estava ela, na noite que supostamente deveria ser _exclusivamente_ sua e de Asuma. A noite romântica que havia idealizado havia sido transformada em uma reunião para amigos, em que ela havia sido abertamente excluída. Os olhares lançados a ela antes de admiração haviam se transformado em olhares solidários pela _"Moça Deixada de Lado"_

- Eu estou sendo muito precipitado. – Desabafou Asuma, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar-se à mesa.

- Do que você está falando, Asuma-sensei?! Você demorou dois anos só pra admitir que gostava dela para si mesmo! – Disse ela lhe dando palmadinhas nas costas.

- Bem, isto é diferente, Ino. É algo que vai mudar a minha vida! Vai mudar a vida dela! Não posso exigir tanto assim dela.

- Asuma-sensei, lembra do que conversamos esta tarde? Toda mulher quer viver perto com um homem que a respeite e admire.

- Hum hum. – Chouji soltou, parecendo querer chamar sua atenção.

- Que seja gentil...

- Hum Hum.

- Que a compreenda...

- HUM HUM! - A reflexão da loira foi interrompida pelo pigarrear constante do Akimichi ao seu lado. Rolando os olhos, ela se virou sem paciência para Chouji que se aprumou todo ao ser notado pelos olhos de safira de Ino.

- Você está precisando de um xarope, Chouji? – Disse ela mal humorada.

O garoto pareceu desapontado, e se afundou na cadeira cruzando os braços.

- De qualquer jeito, Asuma-sensei, tenho certeza que Kurenai-sensei vai aceitar se casar com você, porque como todos nós sabemos ela realmente ama você

- Poxa, Ino. Você acha mesmo?

- Claro que sim! – Disse sorridente. – Pode acreditar, já que eu não vejo outro motivo bom o bastante para ela conviver com esse seu cheiro de cigarro horrível, suas roupas amassadas, sem contar esse seu cabelo todo picotado...

Ino era realmente uma garota surpreendente. E ele tinha certeza que por detrás de seus comentários superficiais haviam boas intenções. E mesmo que não parecesse, isso ajudou muito.

- Obrigada, eu acho... – Asuma completou enquanto se levantava da cadeira, respirando como se estivesse se preparando para um mergulho. Um mergulho muito fundo.

Os alunos observavam o sensei voltar para a própria mesa, quando Ino notou algo no assento em que Asuma havia se sentado há segundos antes.

- _Kuso_... - Murmurou para si mesma, enquanto examinava o pequeno pedaço de papel.

- Hum? – Perguntaram os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo.

- Acho que Asuma-sensei pode estar com problemas. – Disse ela mordendo o lábio inferior, voltando o olhar para a mesa aonde o sensei se acabara de se sentar de frente para a companheira.

_-x-_

- Desculpe. – Disse ele enquanto se sentava. – Eles não vão mais interromper, já estão indo embora.

Kurenai meneou positivamente a cabeça, enquanto remexia a sobremesa que o garçom já havia trazido.

As mãos de Asuma suavam, com o suspense. Seus olhos acompanhavam cada movimento que o pequeno garfo de prata fazia sobre a massa do bolo. Kurenai estava prestes de dar uma garfada no bolo de chocolate, quando largou o talher de lado, e olhou para ele.

- Oque está acontecendo, Asuma?

- Eu... Kurenai... Porque não conversamos outra hora?

- Porque você está fugindo? Porque não podemos conversar?!

- Eu não estou fugindo de nada... Só acho que você devia comer sua sobremesa antes, e...

- Eu não quero mais droga de sobremesa nenhuma! – Disse ela exaltada. – Sempre fugindo! "Não Agora", "Quem sabe mais tarde" – Disse em uma imitação de sua voz - Porque você não...

- Hã... Asuma-sensei? – Disse uma voz atrás do jonnin cutucando seu ombro.

Kurenai soltou um barulho sarcástico com a garganta, balançando a cabeça. _"Inacreditável."_

- Não é uma boa hora, Chouji. – Disse entre os dentes para que se retirasse.

- Mas Asuma-sensei, é urgente... Ino disse que precisamos conversar _agora._ – Respondeu ele, enquanto o sensei franzia a sobrancelha tentando imaginar oque diabos eles queriam agora. E oque Chouji queria dizer com o "urgente".

- Quer saber, eu cansei. – Disse simplesmente se levantando da mesa – Você pode conversar com seus alunos, mas não comigo. Vá conversar com eles, então. Eu estou indo embora! – Kurenai pegou a bolsa, e caminhou em direção a porta com passos largos. Chouji remexia em um dos bolsos da jaqueta, parecendo procurar alguma coisa, mas Asuma não esperou por ele. Levantou-se com pressa seguindo a namorada por entre as mesas, chamando seu nome ás suas costas, mas ela continuava ignorando ele. Quando conseguiu alcançá-la, já estavam na entrada do restaurante.

- Espera. – Disse ele segurando seu braço.

- Oque? Agora você quer conversar? – Disse ela com a voz ressentida.

- Kurenai, eu não estou escondendo nada. Não da maneira que você está pensando.

- Então, você vai me contar tudo agora? – Empinou o queixo e cruzou os braços como se o desafiasse.

Asuma abaixou a cabeça reunindo a pouca coragem que lhe restava. Coragem... Era engraçado como isso nunca havia faltado nele. Ele era um dos grandes shinobis de Konoha, um dos doze ninjas guardiões do grande senhor feudal do majestoso país do fogo. Já havia enfrentado dezenas de homens sem hesitar, e agora lá estava ele, tremendo nas bases por causa de uma mulher. Um pedido. Três palavras...

- Oh, acho que já entendi. – Disse ela apontando o indicador no seu rosto. - Você quer mesmo terminar comigo, não é?

- NÃÃO! Eu não quero terminar com você! Oque eu estou tentando te dizer à noite toda é que... Eu...eu...

- Oh Meu Deus, tem alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo. – Recomeçou com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta.

- Não, Kurenai não tem nada de errado...

- Na verdade tem sim! – Disse ela apontando através dele, para dentro do restaurante, especificamente na mesa onde estavam sentados há alguns instantes atrás, aonde um Chouji se debatia com o rosto quase tão roxo como uma berinjela.

- Ah Deus... – Disse correndo para dentro do restaurante, atravessando a multidão que já se acumulava em torno do chunnin que se debatia no chão com a boca suja do que possivelmente havia sido a sobremesa de Kurenai.

Com dificuldade levantou o corpo de Chouji, abraçando seu estomago pelas costas, e aplicando o máximo de pressão que conseguia uma, duas, três... Neste momento, um pequeno objeto dourado saía voando da garganta do Akimichi, caindo em algum lugar próximo deles.

Professor e Aluno desabaram no chão, Asuma quase tão esbaforido quanto o Akimichi.

- Chouji! – Gritou uma voz feminina atravessando a multidão, se ajoelhando ao lado do companheiro de equipe e o sensei. – Você está bem?

- Ino... Você estava preocupada comigo? – Disse ele esperançoso com um meio sorriso.

- Não. – Disse simplesmente. – Só quero me certificar que esteja bem vivo quando **EU** for matar você! – Mostrou o punho bem perto das bochechas do amigo de maneira ameaçadora, deixando-o em choque.

Asuma desviou o olhar procurando pelo par de olhos vermelhos, que haviam o acompanhado de volta para dentro do restaurante. E a encontrou.

Kurenai estava há poucos metros de distância, segurando entre os dedos o objeto culpado por obstruir garganta de Chouji: Um anel de ouro delicado, enfeitado por uma pedra de rubi rodeada por outras dezenas de outras de ônix menores.

Assim que ele havia visto na joalheria sabia que havia sido feito para ela. Não só pelas cores que coincidiam com seus traços, mas porque todas as pedras faziam o formato perfeito de uma flor. E ele sabia muito bem a paixão da mestra dos genjutsus por flores.

Seus olhos se desviaram do objeto entre seus dedos para se encontrarem com os seus. Ela mantinha os olhos arregalados, começando a assimilar todas as ações duvidosas dele naquela noite, todo seu nervosismo...

As peças pareciam se encaixar, perfeitamente. Deixando tudo mais claro do que água. _Como ela podia ter sido tão cega a ponto de não enxergar aquilo que estava na cara o tempo inteiro? _Se questionou a Yuuhi, que mantinha o olhar fixo em Asuma, que acabava de se levantar.

Depois do tremendo esforço que tivera que fazer para sair debaixo de Chouji, Asuma endireitou os ombros, se preparando para aquilo que havia temido a noite inteira. Estava prestes a começar a falar, quando sentiu alguém cutucando sua canela esquerda, e virando-se para trás, viu Chouji estendendo um pequeno pedaço de papel entre os dedos para ele.

Asuma reconheceu a "cola" que havia escrito com Ino, caso ficasse nervoso o bastante e não soubesse oque dizer na hora de fazer o pedido. Eram metáforas e frases poéticas, que como Ino havia dito, soariam legal, e Kurenai gostaria de ouvir.

- Eu fiquei horas estudando isso em casa, para que fosse um momento perfeito – Disse em um meio sorriso, abanando a cabeça. – Já que isto está longe de ser perfeito, acho que não preciso mais dele. – Amassou a nota e jogando no chão.

- Asuma...

- Eu te amo, Kurenai. Eu te amo muito. – Disse ele de uma vez só. – Era isso que eu queria dizer a noite inteira. Posso ter complicado um pouco, mas você sabe como eu sou. Eu sou o cara de roupas amassadas, que tem cheiro de cigarro...

- Não se esqueça do cabelo picotado. – Disse Chouji segundos antes de Ino lhe lançar um olhar mortal para que se calasse.

- Sim. Eu sou esse cara. Posso não ser um homem refinado como você sonhou. Posso não gostar desses restaurantes com comidas de nomes esquisitos, nem me vestir como um cavalheiro, mas eu quero realmente te fazer feliz. Porque só ao seu lado eu vou ter uma chance de ser feliz.

- Você tem certeza? – Ela perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Absoluta. Eu quero viver com você cada dia da minha vida. Até o resto dela. – Sorriu para ela, que continuava a pressionar os lábios trêmulos, tentando conter o choro. – Então Kurenai Yuuhi, você quer...

- Se ajoelhe! – Exclamou Ino, disfarçando entre tossidinhas forçadas. Asuma riu, mas aceitou a dica.

- Quer se casar comigo? – Enfim as três palavras saíram em meio a um sorriso que poucas vezes fora visto no rosto do jonnin.

As lágrimas já caíam dos olhos vermelhos, ao mesmo tempo em que balançava afirmativamente a cabeça.

- É Claro que sim. – Disse sorrindo.

Asuma se ergueu, os braços envolveram o pescoço da noiva, enquanto ela abraçava sua cintura, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Com delicadeza beijinhos foram plantados em sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que todas as outras pessoas presentes no restaurante, que estiveram assistindo a cena do casal soltavam em coro _"OOOOUN..."_

- Isso aí, Asuma-sensei! – Comemorou Chouji.

- Cala a boca, seu gor... Não pense que eu já esqueci oque você fez. Vamos ter uma boa conversa, sobre não meter o nariz, ou melhor dizendo, a boca, aonde você não foi chamado.

- Você pode relaxar, Ino? Acabou. Asuma-sensei vai se casar, mas você não para de reclamar nem por um minuto.

- Perfeito? HÁ. Esse foi o pedido de casamento menos perfeito que eu já vi. Pra começar de quem foi a idéia de colocar o anel dentro de um doce? Isto é tão cafona...

- Foi perfeito. Pra mim. – Disse Kurenai ainda abraçada a Asuma.

- Viu, Asuma-sensei. Eu disse que ela iria gostar. – Disse o Akimichi erguendo o polegar.

- Pera aí. Foi você quem sugeriu o anel dentro do bolo. E você mesmo comeu o bolo?

- Er... Eu devo ter esquecido, Ino-chan. – Disse ele com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- _Problemáticos...-_ Resmungou o Nara, que estivera o tempo todo assistindo a cena como os demais. Metendo as mãos nos bolsos e saindo dalí. Ino meneou a cabeça de maneira desaprovadora para Chouji, com o olhar ainda faiscando, quando também foi em direção a saída.

- Esperem por mim! – Gritou o terceiro, correndo atrás dos demais.

Asuma retirou o anel das mãos de Kurenai e estava prestes a enfiá-lo em seu anelar direito, quando ela falou:

- Acho melhor lavar antes de fazer isso. – Disse rindo, e ele riu também. – É sério.

Asuma Sarutobi guardou o anel em um dos bolsos do colete jonnin, e passou os braços envolta dos ombros de sua futura mulher. Tudo agora parecia tão perfeito que apagava o desastre que havia sido o resto da noite.

- Vamos pagar a conta e sair logo daqui. Depois de tudo isso, eu mereço mais do que nunca um cigarro.

_**N/A: **__E aí, que tal? *-* Eu particularmente não gostei do final. Mas eu já estava cansada de apagar e refazer, apagar e refazer, sendo que no final das contas ficava tudo a mesma coisa. Então eu joguei a toalha T_T. _

_Continuando, eu pretendia, e ainda pretendo fazer de "__**Lá Vem a Noiva"**__, uma longfic, com multi-casais, e os caramba, mas sei lá, vai depender de você, leitor absoluto (puxa saco*), e da sua opinião sobre o meu modesto e humilde capítulo piloto. O casal central é Asuma/Kurenai, lógico. Mas eu quero muito escrever sobre os outros casais e personagens (Basicamente os casais que estão no meu perfil, e mais uns surpresas \o). _

_Agora só depende de você, Contribua para a continuação da fic, me faça feliz._.. _Tudo isso, apenas dando um click no atraente botão verde aqui embaixo e dando seu depoimento. Agradeço pela atenção e paciência, eu sei como sou chata :D._


	2. Prós e Contras

_**N/A: **__Está aí, depois de longos meses. Não vou enrolar muito dessa vez, oque eu tenho que falar eu falo lá embaixo, bls? ;D_

* * *

- Eu vou me casar! – Disse radiante, despejando de uma vez só a novidade sobre os presentes na sala.

Quatro queixos foram parar próximo ao assoalho enquanto Anko, Gai, Shizune e Kakashi digeriam a última novidade.

Asuma estava ao seu lado. Transferia o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra, ansioso, encarando os rostos abismados dos quatro amigos que haviam sido convidados para um almoço simples na casa de Kurenai, para que fossem colocados a par da grande notícia.

- Com quem? – O tom sarcástico saíra da boca da mulher de cabelos roxos, que foi a primeira a se pronunciar. Anko tinha uma queda por trocadilhos. Quanto mais infames eles eram mais ela parecia satisfeita consigo mesma.

- HáHá. Muito engraçado, Anko.

- Oh, com o Asuma? Vocês chegaram a namorar?

- Anko! –Ralhou Shizune ao lado da outra.

Kurenai rolou os olhos balançando a cabeça. Anko ás vezes conseguia ultrapassar todos os limites da inconveniência com sua ironia crua que chegava a soar um pouco como indelicadeza. Não era só porque ela conseguia se engalfinhar em qualquer lugar sem qualquer vergonha que ela tinha o direito de lhe condenar por ser discreta.

Ela e Asuma sempre namoravam... só não faziam isto em frente a Konoha inteira, diferente de _algumas_ pessoas...

O silêncio na sala durou apenas mais um instante antes que um borrão verde berrante viesse correndo na direção dos futuros noivos dando gargalhadas espalhafatosas. Gai abraçou ambos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto começava oque parecia um de seus discursos de motivação para um de seus alunos.

- É ISSO MESMO, ASUMA E KURENAI! É o fogo da juventude inflamando o coração dos jovens, os conduzindo a erupção do amor e...

- Er, obrigado Gai. – Cortou Asuma se desvencilhando do abraço antes que o discurso lhe causasse traumas psicológicos irreparáveis.

Shizune foi a próxima a se adiantar, dando um abraço apertado em Kurenai enquanto dava seus votos de felicidade para o casal, com seu jeito delicado e bonitinho enquanto falava palavras meigas como "Vocês nasceram um para o outro", ou até "Vão ser felizes para sempre." Kurenai gostou, era mais motivador e menos apavorante que ouvir palavras como 'inflamando', e 'erupção' de um cara como Gai.

Kakashi deu palmadinhas no ombro de Asuma e um abraço em Kurenai, desejando felicidades aos dois, antes de abrir espaço para a namorada vir cumprimentar o casal de amigos.

- Então, já está desafivelando o cinto de castidade? – Cutucou seu braço com o cotovelo dando uma risadinha maliciosa.

O comentário fez as bochechas de Kurenai ficarem quase da cor de seus olhos enquanto virava o rosto, tentando fingir que o comentário indiscreto nunca tivesse chegado a seus ouvidos.

- Brincadeira, Kurenai! Você vai se casar! Cara, isso me pegou de surpresa... Logo você! - Anko ria, enquanto puxava a amiga para um abraço.

Bem, nisso ela tinha que concordar com Anko. Há alguns anos atrás Kurenai diria para qualquer um que perguntasse que preferia mil vezes se enforcar com o próprio cabelo e ter as sobrancelhas raspadas ao ter que comprar um vestido caríssimo que a fizesse parecer um grande e gordo urso polar, e enfiar seus pezinhos, sempre tão confortáveis, em um salto alto desconfortável e estúpido. Tudo isso para perder toda sua preciosa liberdade e independência para um homem-porco-cachorro que a arrastaria se descabelando até o altar, até ter a primeira oportunidade e por um grande par de chifres no topo de sua cabeça.

Mas claro que todo esse seu discurso fora pelo ralo assim que conheceu **Ele**.

Asuma, o último tipo de cara com quem sairia na vida conquistara devagar um espaço só seu em sua vida. Com seu jeito despreocupado e relaxado, ele havia quebrado a monotonia tediosa e programada que era sua vida.

Não fora fácil. As diferenças entre os dois eram extensas, e isso sempre causou inúmeras discussões entre eles, quando eram apenas amigos. Mas quanto mais brigavam, mais ela percebia o quanto ele havia se tornado fundamental em sua vida, e que já não podia viver sem ele.

Mesmo que ele não fosse perfeito, ah, isso ela tinha certeza que ele estava bem longe de ser conforme começaram a namorar e a conviver juntos diariamente: Asuma não era bom com datas nem com palavras, Asuma nunca estava preocupado demais, Asuma assumia políticas irresponsáveis como "_Deixa pra Lá" _ou "_Depois resolvemos."_

Mas ela sempre soube, no fundo ela sempre soube: Asuma era o tipo errado de cara certo pra ela. O homem que não só havia ganhado espaço em sua vida como também havia conquistado seu coração. E agora, este homem seria com quem ela dividiria sua cama, sua casa, e especialmente sua vida. Para sempre.

E ela não poderia estar mais ansiosa, ou insegura com isso.

- E não é só isso. – Asuma assumiu a palavra. – Queríamos que vocês fossem os primeiros a saber _por nós_, porque eu e Kurenai pensamos que vocês poderiam ficar do nosso lado no altar.

- O-oque? Como padrinhos?

- É lógico, Anko. Com essa sua boca padre você não poderia ser. – Foi a vez de a Yuuhi revidar as 'gentilezas' sarcásticas da Mitarashi.

Os quatro se entreolharam em silêncio surpresos, sobrancelhas erguidas e lábios entreabertos, nitidamente felizes por serem escolhidos para o 'cargo'.

- Bem, também não precisam ficar assim. – Kurenai pronunciou incomodada com o silêncio daquela sala que costumava ser muito mais tumultuada e cheia de vozes querendo uma se sobressair mais do que as outras. – É óbvio que não tínhamos dúvidas de quem iríamos chamar para padrinhos desde o início, vocês são nossos melhores amigos! Sempre estiveram do nosso lado quando precisamos, e sabemos que sempre podemos contar com vocês.

A declaração singela fizera com que até mesmo Anko, que costumava ser a mais inflexível em questões de afetos e sentimentos com os amigos ficasse comovida. Kakashi notou, e apertou seus ombros lhe lançando seu habitual sorriso sutil por debaixo da máscara, Shizune tentava manter a compostura, mas por mais que tentasse detê-las as lágrimas de emoção escorriam finas por seu rosto. Já Gai...

- KURENAI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – Berrava, as lágrimas escorrendo como cascatas de seus olhos. – Me provarei digno de sua escolha e serei o melhor padrinho que toda Konoha já viu! – Então fez sua clássica pose, com um grande e branco sorriso intacto sem nenhum rastro das lágrimas que acabara de derramar, depois já estava ao lado de Kakashi cutucando-o com o cotovelo:

- Oque você acha disso, hein Kakashi?

- Hã? – Perguntou em um breve momento de confusão antes da besta verde de Konoha explodir novamente:

- AHÁ! Como eu esperaria de um verdadeiro e habilidoso rival. Está fingindo toda essa tranqüilidade quando na verdade já está maquinando algum plano nessa sua cabeça para me passar a perna, né?

- Do que você está falando? – Kakashi coçava o topo da cabeça cinza ainda sem ter a menor idéia do que diabos Gai estava falando, enquanto o outro lhe lançava seu olhar mais desafiador e competitivo. O que costumava usar quando lhe propunha algum desafio ou disputa.

- Você pirou de vez? Já vai começar com essas suas histórias? – Explodiu Anko, gritando na cara de Gai, enquanto Kakashi segurava mais firme em seu ombro impedindo-a de avançar mais, só por precaução.

- Hm, Você está tão chateada por que, Anko-chan? – Disse balançando o indicador bem perto do rosto da Mitarashi, dando um sorriso como se houvesse descoberto algo que mais ninguém sabia na sala – Oh, você quer participar também, é? Tudo bem, então! Faremos equipes! Eu e Shizune-san contra você e o Kakashi.

- Gai...

- Oque você pensa que isto é para fazer uma gincana? É um casamento, não os Jogos Olímpicos, babaca!

- Não ligue para oque ela diz Shizune-san. Só quer nos fazer desistir porque sabem que seremos os melhores padrinhos! Mas não vamos desistir sem lutar até o fim!

- Er... Gai?

- MESMO SE TIVERMOS NOSSAS PERNAS E BRAÇOS ARRANCADOS, MESMO QUE NOSSO FOGO DA JUVENTUDE SEJA ABAFADO PELO INIMIGO, NÓS NUNCA DESISTIREMOS! PORQUE TEMOS O ESPÍRITO DO FOGO EM NOSSOS CORAÇÕES...

- Do que ele está falando? – Perguntou Asuma próximo ao ouvido de Kurenai que olhava abismada para Gai e seu discurso.

- Eu não sei. Desisti de entender no _'pernas e braços arrancados'._ – Ela fez uma careta, encarando Gai que continuava a falar freneticamente.

- Hm, vamos almoçar?

- Claro.

- E O SANGUE DE KONOHA EM NOSSAS VEIAS, POR ISSO POR MAIS QUE O INIMIGO PAREÇA FORTE NÓS NÃO EXITAREMOS, VAMOS USAR TODA NOSSA FORÇA E GARRA! HAI! – Terminou erguendo um dos punhos no ar com o semblante determinado em seu rosto, enquanto os outros...

_Cricri Cricri..._

- Gai, você vem almoçar ou não? – Ele ouviu a voz de Kurenai chamando-o da cozinha, aonde todos já se sentavam e começavam a se serviam.

- Eu já vou. – Disse cabisbaixo pela falta de motivação e espírito da juventude dos seus amigos, se dirigindo para a cozinha.

* * *

O almoço correu agradável e animado.

Vozes tentavam uma se sobressair sobre as outras, para disputar quem contaria as novidades primeiro, acompanhado de risos e gargalhadas dos amigos.

Era engraçada a maneira que os seis jonnins de personalidades e opiniões mais diferentes possíveis conseguiam ter uma convivência amistosa quase sem brigas ou desentendimentos. E assim prosseguiram conversando sobre missões, estratégias de combate, e conseqüentemente sobre seus próprios alunos. Fora aí que as coisas começaram a sair do controle. Asuma e Kurenai apenas elogiavam, ou criticavam o desempenho e o desenvolvimento de seus aprendizes, mas Gai não parecia satisfeito com isso. Claro, ele não perdeu a oportunidade para comparar seus próprios pupilos com o time sete. Ele insinuava ser o time nove o mais desenvolvido, em uma provocação clara a Kakashi que retrucou dizendo o quanto Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke e até Sai haviam evoluído como ninjas e equipe. Os outros logo perceberam que a conversa tomava rumos perigosos, e mudaram de assunto antes que Gai pulasse em cima de Kakashi, ou Anko jogasse o prato com os restos da sua sobremesa na cara do outro, que com sua rivalidade pelo Hatake já estava lhe tirando do sério.

Depois de todos terminarem suas refeições Anko, Shizune e Kurenai levaram os homens até a porta aonde se despediram, e de lá os três fariam suas habituais caminhadas pela vila, enquanto elas arrumariam a cozinha enquanto fofocavam sobre um dos poucos assuntos que não conversavam na frente dos homens. O assunto favorito de qualquer mulher: Os próprios homens.

Caminhavam rumo a cozinha, Shizune e Anko já se preparavam para bombardear a Yuuhi de perguntas quando foram surpreendidas pela figura de Gai vestindo um avental florido de Kurenai, postado diante da pia ensaboando a louça, enquanto cantarolava uma musiquinha qualquer.

- ...?

- Gai? Oque você está fazendo aqui? Você não acabou de sair por aquela porta? – Perguntou Kurenai confusa, indicando a porta da sala por onde Asuma, Kakashi e Gai haviam acabado de partir.

- Estratégia para confundir a mente inimiga. – Disse fazendo a pose Nice Guy. – Claro que eu não ia deixar vocês saírem na frente, então vim ajudar Kurenai-san na cozinha. – Uma grande gota pendia da cabeça das três kunoichis enquanto Gai se explicava para Anko, depois se voltando para Kurenai novamente:

- Então já sou seu padrinho favorito? – Abriu seu largo sorriso.

- Er...

- Você vai ser o meu defunto favorito quando eu matar você seu lunático! – Rugiu Anko sendo segurada por Shizune que a impedia de avançar sobre a besta verde de Konoha que mostrava a língua provocando abertamente a Mitarashi.

- Está com raiva porque não foram vocês que tiveram essa idéia antes, hã?

- Gai. – Kurenai chamou-lhe atenção. – Entendo que tenha uma boa intenção – Sim, maluca, mas boa intenção, pensou. – mas você não precisa lavar a louça pra mim. Eu e as meninas damos conta disto, além disso, sei como vocês homens não gostam muito deste tipo de tarefa, não é? - Ela falava devagar como se dirigisse a uma criança de cinco anos de idade, pensando bem, Gai não estava tão distante disso.

- Tudo bem, na verdade eu até gost...

- Não, Gai. Você_ odeia._ – Disse com convicção sem lhe dar brecha para contradizê-la.

- É?

- Odeia de verdade. Então pode deixar com agente – Disse praticamente empurrando-o pela porta dos fundos da casa. – Aliás, acho que você devia ficar de olho no Kakashi, ele pode estar tramando alguma trapaça para você.

Gai postou a mão no queixo pensativo, enquanto as outras duas kunoichis da cozinha olhavam atônitas para Kurenai que parecia estar seriamente estar entrando naquele papo delirante de Gai.

- Sim, você tem razão, Kurenai-san! Não posso confiar no Kakashi, ele sempre arranja um jeito de me passar a perna... NÃO DESTA VEZ! EU SEREI O MELHOR PADRINHO! – Desviou o olhar para Shizune que o encarava não acreditando como um homem daquele tamanho, um _jonnin_ tão brilhante estivesse tendo atitudes como aquelas que eram dignas de uma criança de oito anos. E o pior disto tudo, estava querendo envolvê-la nisto. – Shizune, conto com o fogo da juventude que arde em seu peito para...

- Tchau, Gai. – Empurrou-o de vez para fora, antes que Shizune ficasse roxa depois de ouvir seus comentários naturalmente insinuativos, e antes que ela própria fosse obrigada a ouvir oque definitivamente dispensava ouvir de um cara como Gai.

- Fogo da juventude, hã? – Disse Anko com um sorrisinho cretino erguendo as sobrancelhas, zombando da consternação da _médica nyn._

- Quieta. – Apenas sussurrou ela, antes de se adiantar a sua pia e ocupar sua tarefa de lavar as louças.

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo que faziam suas tarefas, Shizune e Anko instigavam a futura noiva, pedindo descrições com detalhes minuciosos sobre como, quando e onde havia acontecido o começo da história toda. Kurenai lhes contou sobre o convite um tanto suspeito que recebera de Asuma na noite anterior, e toda a confusão que se acarretara no restaurante, desde seu aborrecimento por Asuma parecer tão estranho, até o anel que irrompera da garganta de Chouji.

A história fez com que Shizune soltasse um suspiro longo, parecendo estar imaginando uma cena parecida com ela mesma. Enquanto Anko...

- Não acredito que ele fez isso! – Disse em meio a gargalhadas, dando soquinhos na mesa coberta das louças que Kurenai despejava ali depois de enxugar, e que deveriam estar sendo respectivamente guardados por Anko.

- Eu achei tão romântico Asuma se declarar em público para você. Tão profundo... – Disse Shizune sorrindo, Kurenai retribuía antes da voz de Anko atrair a atenção de ambas mais uma vez.

- É bem profundo... Pro fundo da garganta do garoto gordinho. – Ótimo, mais um trocadilho. Anko parecia bem inspirada hoje.

- Ah, vai dizer que não gostaria que Kakashi fizesse algo assim pra você? – Kurenai perguntou se sentando em uma das cadeiras perto da mulher de cabelos roxos. Anko retirou o sorriso debochado dos lábios, e se endireitando na cadeira perguntou:

- Oque? O meu Kakashi? Ah, não ele não faria uma coisa como essa. – Assumindo um ar pensativo ela tentava imaginar ele e ela em uma cena como a de Kurenai. Definitivamente impossível. Ela e Kakashi... Bem eles não eram oque se podia chamar exatamente de casal exemplo em relação a demonstração de afeto.

Seus pensamentos foram adiados após ela notar os olhos vermelhos de Kurenai fixados sobre ela, se virando para o lado percebeu que os olhos escuros de Shizune tinham a mesma expressão... _estranha._

- Ele não faria isso se não quisesse que eu comesse seu cérebro, logo depois! – As duas soltaram exclamações compreensivas, mas as expressões permaneceram.

Ela sabia exatamente oque aquelas expressões significavam. E não gostava nem um pouco delas.

O fato dela e Kakashi não gostarem de declarações públicas de afeto, ou melhor dizendo, "humilhações públicas sem sentido", como ele mesmo havia definido, parecia inspirar as duas amigas a possuir uma espécie de sentimento penoso por ela não ter exatamente oque se chamava de um "relacionamento piegas" que costumavam encontrar por aí.

O negócio entre ela e Kakashi sempre fora espontâneo demais, verdadeiro e franco demais para este tipo de "sentimentalismo" que ambos shinobis não estavam acostumados, oque fazia parecer ser uma relação física acima de tudo. Mas bem, as coisas não eram realmente assim...

Talvez no começo fossem, mas bem definitivamente depois de quatro meses juntos, duvidava que não houvessem emoções mais profundas do que capricho, luxúria ou até mesmo o tédio. - principais razões que acreditava tê-la conduzido a começar _aquilo_.

Duvidava que estivesse suportando por tanto tempo suas manias neuróticas, e seu perfeccionismo irritante se não sentisse algo que realmente valesse a pena por Hatake. O mesmo se podia dizer dele, ao aturar diariamente sua personalidade excêntrica e temperamento instável.

Além disso ela não gostava muito de questionar _aquilo_, com medo de estragar tudo. As coisas com Kakashi simplesmente aconteciam... da forma natural e simples, como se já tivesse sido acertada há muito tempo. Forma única e exclusiva que acontecera em sua vida, já que aquele era o primeiro relacionamento que dava certo, porque no ponto de vista masculino Mitarashi Anko sempre fora considerada: irritadiça, intensa, difícil, muito descrente, muito analítica, muito defensiva e blábláblá.

Mas bem, isso não pareceu ser o suficiente para o "_Gostosão de Konoha_", apelido que ela mesmo havia lhe dado por provocação, se desinteressar por ela. Sim, no meio de tantas as outras Hatake Kakashi havia gostado de Anko Mitarashi, e ela sentia uma pontada de orgulho, e um considerável aumento de seu ego ao repetir isso mentalmente.

- Porque vocês ainda estão me olhando dessa maneira engraçada? – Disse estreitando os olhos, e cruzando os braços, enquanto encarava desde a Yuuhi até a outra que terminava sua tarefa e vinha se sentar á mesa junto com elas.

- Oh, nada, nada! – Respondeu Kurenai de maneira teatral, logo depois trocando um olhar cúmplice com Shizune, que soltou uma risadinha. – Só que ouvindo você falar assim, parece que você não gosta que ele seja romântico.

- Bem, o "_romântico" _que você se refere não se enquadra nos meus padrões. – Recostou-se na cadeira, olhando para o nada, para depois continuar em uma voz sugestiva. – Eu e Kakashi temos nossos próprios arquétipos de romantismo...

As três riram, até a kunoichi dos cabelos negros continuar a conversa:

- Mas um relacionamento não é só feito _daquilo..._ – Disse, as bochechas assumindo leves tons rosados diante ao assunto pouco discreto.

- Daquilo oque? Sexo? – Soltou a Mitarashi sem vergonha alguma

- Não precisa falar a palavra! – Guinchou Shizune, fazendo as outras duas caírem na risada.

- Quantos anos você tem? Oito? - Caçoou Anko. – Por esse tipo de atitude você não tem namorado, e só vive pra trabalho, e mais trabalho...

- Eu não vivo só para trabalhar! E fique sabendo, Anko-chan que eu tenho um namorado! – As palavras saíram de sua boca antes de se dar conta do que realmente dissera.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Interrompeu Kurenai, seus olhos escarlates arregalados de curiosa. – E como assim você não nos contou?

- É,como você pode?– Incentivou Anko falsamente entusiasmada, não acreditando realmente na naquilo, mas apenas incentivando para que tipo de história Shizune iria contar. – Vamos lá, nos conte tudo sobre isso!

Não que duvidasse que Shizune seria capaz de despertar atenções do sexo oposto, mas a amiga só vivia para trabalho, e nas raras ocasiões que não estava enfurnada na sala da Godaime estava em sua companhia e de Kurenai.

- Bem, ele é hm, bonito e uh... gentil, e...gosta muito de mim! – Disse sem jeito, descrevendo o estereótipo de homem perfeito.

No geral, Shizune não costumava, nem gostava de mentir - exceto ás vezes em que dizia não saber nada sobre os desaparecimentos das preciosas garrafas de sakê da Hokage. – mas Anko já alguns meses havia começado um novo tipo de _hobby. _E isto era, irritá-la constantemente destacando e criticando seu estado civil.

- Jura? – Perguntou Kurenai, a única sem perceber a disputa pelo controle da situação entre Anko e Shizune. – Nós o conhecemos?

- Er... Não! Vocês não conhecem! – Disse em um sorriso, a mão direita coçando o topo da cabeça. – Então, que tipo de vestido você pretende usar, Kurenai-chan? - Uma tentativa de mudança absoluta de assunto que fora totalmente falha, já que Anko retomou o assunto com a expressão de _'Tô pagando, pra ver'_

- É mesmo? Então deve ser um civil, ou talvez um estrangeiro... – Ótimo, agora só restariam poucas opções, e Shizune, obviamente blefando, teria que admitir sua mentira.

- Na-não, quer dizer, ele... bem talvez vocês o conheçam...

- Fale o nome de uma vez, Shizune! Esse mistério todo está me matando! – Bradou Kurenai, altamente entusiasmada.

Shizune olhou para a amiga que parecia estar a ponto de pular em cima de si, tentando obter o máximo de informação sobre seu pretendente imaginário, enquanto a outra dava um riso sádico, como se sentisse prazer em vê-la se afogar em suas próprias mentiras, e contasse os segundos até que desse seu primeiro deslize para que pudesse jogar na sua cara que ela não passava de uma solteirona encalhada desesperada _**e**_ mentirosa.

Anko sempre fora muito boa em disputa verbal. Tinha em sua língua afiada resposta para rebater qualquer argumento, e seu sarcasmo capaz de intimar qualquer pessoa. Agora, pensando bem, Shizune sabia que havia sido uma péssima idéia "combater" com Anko, já que além de tudo, ela tinha a verdade do seu lado. Uma guerra perdida... _Beleza_...

Abaixou a cabeça, pronta para admitir sua fraude, e ser humilhada pela língua ofídia de Anko, além de ter que enfrentar o olhar desapontado de Kurenai...

- Eu... – Anko já sorria vitoriosa, sobrancelhas erguidas e os braços cruzados. – EU ACHO MELHOR VOCÊS CONHECEREM ELE PESSOALMENTE! – Shizune reerguera a cabeça, sorrindo confiante que combinada com sua voz entusiasmada, abalaram as certezas de Anko.

- Isso é tão legal! Podemos sair nós seis: Eu, Asuma, Anko e Kakashi, Você e ele! – Disse Kurenai contagiada com a animação de Shizune. – Três casais, isso não é demais, Anko? – Disse sacudindo os ombros da Mitarashi que não parecia _tão entusiasmada_ assim...

Shizune se deleitava com a expressão carrancuda no rosto de Anko! Ah, como era doce o sabor da vitória... Principalmente contra uma argumentadora como a amiga, imaginava como a princesa das cobras deveria estar furiosa dentro de si, e isso era mais um motivo para seu sorriso se alargar mais e mais...

- Isto é ótimo! Maravilhoso! – Disse Anko em um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta, até rebater desafiadoramente: - Porque não saímos amanhã?

- Amanhã? – Repetiu Shizune sentindo toda a segurança desmoronar. Era óbvio que Anko não desistiria tão fácil... – Amanhã, bem... Amanhã é Quinta-Feira!

- E...?

- Bem, amanhã provavelmente ele vai estar ocupado! Você sabe... Ele é um shinobi muito importante!

- Hm, e que tal na sexta?

- Não dá.

- Sábado?

- Tenho dentista.

- Domingo?

- Que tal eu levá-lo no casamento? – Clamou Shizune, em uma última tentativa de adiar ser desmascarada por Anko, que disse confusa:

- No casamento?

- É, porque provavelmente ele não estará trabalhando, além disso, ele é muito tímido e até lá eu posso convencê-lo a se apresentar. Que tal? – Perguntou torcendo para que a paciência de Anko fosse maior que sua vontade de carnificina, e sua confiança fosse bastante razoável para lhe dar tempo para achar uma saída.

- Hm, está certo então. Dois meses, não é? Acho que agüentamos esperar, né Kurenai?

- Se ele é tão ocupado... Além do mais é bom mesmo você ter alguém, porque falando sério, ninguém merece ter que agüentar as danças malucas do Gai um dia inteiro.

- Ah. – Disse em um sorriso amarelo.

Bom, pelo menos agora ela ganhara tempo. Dois meses... Era o suficiente, certo? Poderia sustentar a história do namorado imaginário misterioso até lá, e quando a data se aproximasse realmente poderia inventar uma desculpa qualquer, e dizer que haviam terminado! Brilhante! Anko nunca esperaria por algo como isso...

- Só não vá terminar com ele até lá, certo? – Disse como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. ! SEU PLANO = ÁGUA ABAIXO.

- Anko! Não fale uma coisa dessas, dá má sorte!

- Não, tudo bem Kurenai-chan. Não vamos terminar, nos amamos muito. – Disse tentando parecer convincente, enquanto Anko voltava a ter sua postura arrogante.

- Bem, então está tudo certo. – Disse a Yuuhi se levantando. – Me dêem um minuto, vou pegar minhas coisas e vamos nos encontrar com os rapazes.

Anko observou a amiga passar pela porta, e se inclinou na cadeira para poder vê-la subir as escadas, para então depois lançar um olhar aterrorizante sobre Shizune, que tentava sair do aposento na ponta dos pés sem chamar a atenção da Mitarashi.

- VOCÊ! – Quase gritou, fazendo a kunoichi médica saltar de susto.

- Hein? Anko-chan... Eu só estava indo ver se Kurenai-chan precisa de ajuda, e...

- Porque você não para de mentir e admite logo que não existe namorado nenhum?

- Hã? Eu não sei do que você está falando, Anko-chan... – Pronto. Sabia que Anko teria este tipo de abordagem, mas não imaginava que seria tão rápido. Não a ponto de nem ter tempo de estar a mais de mil metros de distância. Agora tinha que além de sustentar a mentira, tinha que agüentar aquele olhar vindo da kunoichi de cabelos roxos.

- Você quem sabe então. – Deu de ombros, voltando a falar com seu ar petulante. – Quanto mais adiar, mais feio vai ficar pra sua cara quando descobrirem o quão mentirosa você é...

Ah, disso ela tinha plena certeza! Mas não ia lhe dar o gosto de humilhá-la com suas piadinhas na frente dos amigos! Não tão fácil.

- Isso é oque vamos ver, Anko-chan. – Disse ela com um sorriso cínico antes de sair porta a fora, antes que Anko fizesse algo maluco, como voar em seu pescoço e torturá-la até ela resolver abrir o bico. Anko tinha sua fama de sádica, sabe lá o porque. Ela sabia que ela não estava disposta a arriscar.

* * *

Os saltos altos de unhas escarlates se apoiaram na mesa semi-deserta. Espreguiçou os braços o máximo que pôde, para então pô-los atrás da cabeça, e soltar um longo suspiro de contentamento.

Ah, com certeza o escritório agora não parecia mais tão agonizante, ou como uma sala de tortura como sempre lhe dera a impressão. Estava mais arejado, e tão mais espaçoso se ela ponderava se poderia colocar um sofá no canto da sala, aonde poderia dormir melhor do que naquela mesa fria e dura. Ou quem sabe um quadro... Dane-se. Ela agora estava livre! Totalmente desocupada, oque sempre parecera impossível desde que havia assumido o posto de Hokage.

Todas as pilhas de papéis que sempre se amontoaram nos cantos da sala e em sua mesa, haviam sido exterminados. Os malditos relatórios agora descansavam em paz em alguma empresa de reciclagem...

Bem, pensando bem talvez não tivesse sido a coisa mais responsável, ou mais adulta a se fazer. Na verdade, suspeitava que se Shizune algum dia descobrisse realmente o destino dos papéis ela mesma a mataria. Mas toda aquela burocracia era tão desnecessária, afinal quem realmente se importava com relatórios desde que as missões houvessem sido completadas com sucesso? Besteira!

A mão fora até a gaveta, aonde uma chave já fora encaixada na fechadura, esperando apenas ser girada para revelar seu divino conteúdo. Importada. 3, 3 litros... Abriu a gaveta sem pressa. Afinal, Shizune havia finalmente largado de seu pé e ela estava livre para esbanjar da bebida dos deuses...

Por força do hábito olhou em volta, constatando que ninguém a espionava, e obviamente, ela estava á vontade para sorver de seu precioso sakê. Ergueu a garrafa, tomando direto do gargalo, quando a porta se escancarara.

Olhando para a respeitosa Hokage de Konoha, Izumo ou seria Kotetsu, sabe qual dos dois de seus empregados lhe lançavam um olhar receoso, como se esperasse levar um nocaute por flagrar a Godaime em seu momento de tranqüilidade.

- Tsunade-sama! – Disse em uma reverência, oque fez a loira se sobressaltar e a garrafa preciosa voar pelos ares, sendo acompanhada pelos olhares dos dois ninjas, até se espatifar no piso.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – Gritou Tsunade, se ajoelhando no chão ao lado dos cacos que eram a sobra da garrafa. – POR QUÊ? ? Ela estava praticamente lacrada!...

- Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Tsunade-sama! – Disse fazendo uma mesura a cada pedido de desculpas. – Eu não queria... Não era a minha intenção...

- Oque você quer? – Disse com o olhar baixo, e a voz rouca que fez Izumo, ou Kotetsu, dane-se, provavelmente lacrimejar.

- Hã... Eu... Eu...

- É melhor você ter um ótimo motivo, se não... – Se não... Oh, Izu... _o ninja_ pôde ver a veia da têmpora da Hokage saltada. Teria que ser rápido! Sua vida dependia de sua resposta...

- Conselheira Koharu! Conselheira Koharu! – Disse sacudindo as mãos, tentando evitar uma explosão de nervos da Godaime. – Ela quer uma reunião imediatamente com a senhora, Tsunade-sama!

- Koharu? – A veia aumentara, mas Tsunade agora não parecia mais tão ameaçadora. Seus olhos âmbares se arregalaram, e as sobrancelhas loiras engatilhadas para cima, enquanto ela tinha várias teorias sobre oque a velha rabugenta poderia querer com ela. Nenhuma hipótese boa, por sinal.

Talvez só quisesse reclamar, ou como sempre criticá-la, e lhe acusar de ser uma Hokage de merda, como sempre gostava de fazer em suas visitinhas _amigáveis_. Ou talvez na pior das hipóteses, ela havia descoberto que ela havia se livrado de toda a papelada!

- Puta que pariu! – Deixou escapar enquanto sentia a sala toda rodar. Não tinha como ela saber, tinha? Ela tinha tomado cuidado em não ser seguida, e não tinha contado pra ninguém. Ela não podia simplesmente descobrir, isto significaria a arma do conselho contra ela que eles sempre quiseram! Ela ia ser deposta do cargo de hokage, não pior, talvez a condenassem a morte em praça pública!

- Algum problema, Tsunade? – A voz a fez estremecer, e olhando para a porta já podia ver a velha gagá encarando-a com desaprovação. Todos os músculos de seu corpo se enrijeceram , enquanto ela tentava chutar o rótulo da garrafa de sakê que teimava em aparecer.

- Oh, nada, nada! – Disse em um falso sorriso, tentando ganhar tempo. – Er, entre Koharu.

- _Conselheira_ Koharu. – Frisou a idosa, enquanto adentrava o aposento analisando tudo a sua volta. - Aonde estão as pilhas de documentos que desmoronavam sobre agente quando entrávamos na sala?

- Eu dei um jeito neles... Você sabe, quando digo _dar um jeito_, quero dizer trabalhei neles, e não me livrei deles de qualquer maneira, sabe... – Se adiantou, o nervosismo fazendo-a praticamente se engasgar com suas próprias desculpas antes de ser interrompida novamente.

- Me poupe de sua tentativa de explicação de seu vocabulário desleixado. – Disse secamente. – De qualquer jeito, é bom mesmo você ter dado um jeito neles... Já que você não parece fazer nada durante todo tempo... – O 'vaca' pairou nos lábios de Tsunade, quase sendo pronunciado em voz alta para a _conselheira_.

- HAHA, sempre tão delicada Koharu... – Disse cinicamente com uma gargalhada forçada. – Mas sinta-se a vontade para começar o assunto que a trouxe até aqui, tenho certeza que você é _muito ocupada, _para vir me fazer uma visita só para fofocarmos, certo?

- Eu, _Conselheira Koharu_, tenho um assunto de suma importante para tratar com você, Tsunade.

- Estou ouvindo. – Disse Tsunade, Cruzando os braços e rolando os olhos.

- Jovem, feche a porta. – Disse a velha ao ninja que ainda permanecia observando a guerra entre as duas mulheres dentro da sala. O shinobi olhou para a Godaime como se quisesse confirmar a ordem com sua verdadeira patroa para acatá-la.

A velha não entendeu a relutância do ninja a obedecer sua ordem, mas logo começou a entender pelo sorriso satisfeito de Tsunade. Aquilo era como uma prova de fidelidade de seu subordinado. Uma amostra de quem ele realmente respeitava. O que servia para a conselheira entender que ali, a última palavra era sempre a sua.

- Pode ir. – Disse sorrindo para Izumo, ou Kotetsu, quem sabe depois da velhota sair ela perguntasse realmente seu nome.

_Kotetsu_ obedeceu sua hokage, e fechou a porta, para depois seguir pelo corredor, de volta para seu posto.

_- _GO, GO, Tsunade-sama! – Disse sorrindo para si mesmo, enquanto erguia o punho se lembrando da batalha que as duas pareciam estar travando atrás da porta.

* * *

- Você tem certeza? – Era a milésima vez que ouvia esta mesma pergunta.

- Hai. – Assentiu tragando o cigarro.

- Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesmo?

- Aham.

- Mas assim tão de repente?

- Kakashi! Você já está me enchendo com essas perguntas inúteis desde que botamos o pé pra fora da casa da Kurenai! – Exclamou Asuma cansado dos questionamentos incessantes do Hatake.

- Gomen, gomen. Só estou me certificando que você está ciente do que está prestes a fazer... – Disse o homem do cabelo cinza, dando de ombros enquanto tomava mais um gole de seu chá.

- Oque você quer dizer?

- _Yare, yare... _Bom, Kurenai-san é conhecida pó ser a mestra dos genjutsus, e tal...

- Oque? Você está sugerindo que eu só a propus em casamento porque estou preso em um genjutsu? – Falou mais alto do que pretendia, achando aquela idéia no mínimo absurda.

Ele poderia rir alto com a idéia que Kakashi tinha em mente. Não conseguia imaginar sua doce e meiga Kurenai fazendo algo do tipo. Talvez Anko. Não era difícil imaginar a sádica maluca que era a namorada do amigo fazer algo do tipo. Mas Kurenai definitivamente não!

- Nunca se sabe não é... – Sacudiu os ombros com os olhos que pareciam sempre sonolentos baixos.

- Que idiotice! Kurenai nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

- Hm, pessoas presas em genjutsus costumam dizer coisas como estas! – Disse apontando o dedo para o Sarutobi.

- Eu não estou preso em genjutsu porcaria nenhuma!

- Nee, elas costumam dizer isso também! – Disse com os olhos arregalados.

- Quer parar de falar essas baboseiras? – O Sarutobi começava a se irritar com as ironias pouco cômicas do _copy nin, _que deixou um risinho discreto escapar, enquanto dava tapinhas amigáveis no ombro do futuro noivo.

- Estou brincando, Asuma. Estou brincando. Além disso eu tenho o direito, como seu amigo, de testar se você não está fazendo nada que vá se arrepender depois...

- Você estava me testando? – Perguntou não acreditando na cara cínica que Kakashi fazia.

- Talvez. – Disse simplesmente.

- Isto é inacreditável! Você é meu padrinho! Você tem é o direito de me apoiar e me ajudar, isso sim. Não ficar jogando esses seus joguinhos psicológicos comigo. – Disse em falso tom de ofendido, dando risada.

Kakashi riu junto com o amigo, e logo a conversa morreu. Os dois tomavam seus chás e comiam seus bolinhos em silêncio, quando Asuma notou uma estranha movimentação embaixo do balcão que estavam sentados, perto do Kakashi... Ah, sim. Era quase imperceptível, mas mesmo assim ele conseguia identificar os selos de um contra genjutsu das mãos rápidas do _jonnin._

- KAKASHI! – Bradou inconformado

- Só por precaução! – Disse sem graça, uma gota escorrendo da testa enquanto coçava a nuca.

- Eu não estou te entendendo. Porque é tão espantoso eu estar querendo me casar?

- E porque você iria querer?

- Hm, deixa eu ver... – Disse com a mão no queixo em falso ar pensativo. – Porque eu amo a Kurenai, e ela me ama, e queremos passar o resto de nossos dias um do lado do outro?

- Hm, entendo... Mas qual é mesmo o motivo? – Asuma olhou para Kakashi começando a ficar aborrecido com as respostas irônicas lançadas por Kakashi. Ele e Anko faziam mesmo o casal perfeito neste quesito.

- Brincadeira? – Soltou dando um risinho por debaixo da máscara.

- Sério, não entendo toda essa sua aversão em se comprometer de verdade com algo.

- Ei, isso não é verdade. Eu me comprometo com tudo oque eu faço! – Disse indignado. – Se não, eu não estaria esse tempo inteiro com a Anko.

- Bem, ela é doida e inconstante. E tem aquele olhar que parece que sempre está a um passo de matar alguém.

- Eu sei não, é? Isso é tão excitante... – Disse com o olhar distante, como se estivesse imaginando uma das expressões de Anko.

- Oque eu quero dizer é que ela é uma das poucas que consegue ser tão instável como você.

- E isso é ruim? – Perguntou não acreditando que estavam tendo aquele tipo de conversa. Asuma só falava aquilo porque não tinha idéia de como um dia com a Mitarashi poderia ser... instigante.

Nunca tinha certeza de qual seria sua próxima reação, sua próxima resposta. Insegurança divertida e perigosa, já que Anko fazia jus de sua fama de imprevisível.

- Não se você quer levar uma vida inteira como um adolescente inconseqüente e irresponsável que não consegue assumir compromissos.

- E oque casar muda na vida de alguém? Você e Kurenai, por exemplo. Vocês vivem juntos, um na casa do outro, e não acho que tenha muitas coisas que vocês só vão poder fazer depois de casar, estou certo? – Disse com aquele olhar malicioso, que Asuma se resumiu a responder com um sacudir de ombros.

- Além disso, todo mundo sabe que depois do casamento as coisas começam a esfriar. Ela vai querer te corrigir, vai implicar com o que antes achava legal em você, e o sexo então...

- VOCÊ QUER PARAR COM ISSO? EU AMO KURENAI, E NÓS VAMOS NOS CASAR! ISTO É MARAVILHOSO! ESPLÊNDIDO! – Disse tentando convencer mais a si mesmo do que Kakashi.

Não que ele estivesse balançado... Mas aqueles joguinhos psicológicos se mostravam mais que eficientes em botar suposições em sua cabeça.

- Casar? Isso é realmente excelente! – Disse uma voz grave atrás dos dois _jonnins._ – Os dois se viraram para se depararem com o homem alto de longos e rebeldes cabelos brancos acompanhando o menor magricela de cabelos amarelos.

- Yoo, Asuma-sensei. Yoo, Kakashi-sensei. – Falou Gritou Naruto estendendo o polegar para os dois.

- Arigatou, Jiraiya-sama. – Disse mais seguro. – Ainda bem que você entende, diferente de algumas pessoas, o quão gratificante que é se casar com...

- Oh, não. Você não entendeu oque eu quis dizer, rapaz. – Disse se sentando ao lado de Kakashi com Naruto na cadeira adiante. – Eu quis dizer esplêndido _pra nós_ convidados. Bebida a vontade, mulheres sensibilizadas com os hormônios a flor da pele... – Falava com um olhar pervertido que se assemelhava com o de Kakashi quando estava lendo um de seus preciosos livrinhos de bolso. – Já você, hãm.

Asuma balançou a cabeça, se perguntando oque estaria esperando do homem que servia como ídolo para Kakashi, cujos livros exerciam grande influência sobre as idéias.

- Não liga pras coisas que o Ero-sennin diz não, Asuma-sensei. – Disse o garoto de cabelos cor do sol. – Se tem alguma coisa que o Ero-sennin me ensinou sobre mulheres, é o modo como não se deve agir com elas. – Completou de maneira amigável piscando um único olho.

- Como você pode dizer isso fedelho? – Disse em tom seriamente ofendido. – Eu sou o maior e melhor romancista que já existiu. Nenhum homem jamais ousou penetrar tão profundamente na mente feminina como eu e... Do que você está rindo?

- Ero-sennin, a Tsunade obaa-chan falou a verdade quando disse que você era um velhote estúpido. – Jiraiya fez uma careta de desagrado. Tsunade sempre tivera o hábito de lhe lançar ofensas e xingamentos, ou até mesmo seus apelidinhos estúpidos, mas degradar sua imagem para seu aprendiz, certamente passara de seus limites. Ele não deixaria isso passar a limpo, pode ter certeza.

- ESTÚPIDO? Eu sou o tipo preferido das mulheres, elas se derretem todinhas por mim, não resistem ao meu charme!

- Elas não devem resistir é a sua carteira, já que ela sempre some quando as mulheres vão embora, dattebayou! – Continuou caçoando, fazendo os outros dois rirem também.

O Ero-sennin serrou os pulsos e lutava bravamente com a vontade pular em cima e esganar o irritante abacaxi loiro que o estava difamando. Quem ele pensava que era para destruir sua reputação em público? Ele iria mostrar quem era o estúpido ali...

- Yoo, Kakashi! – Disse uma voz feminina familiar nas costas de Kakashi, agarrando seu pescoço e depositando beijos desde a orelha até a boca coberta pela máscara. É, até que a namorada de Kakashi não era nada mal...

- Yoo, vocês demoraram! – Disse trazendo-a para seu lado, olhando em seu rosto enquanto conversavam.

- Nós demoramos um pouco para terminar tudo. – Esclareceu ela com a mão postada em seu ombro, quando notou caretas _engraçadas_ vindas do velho Sannin de cabelos brancos sentado do outro lado de Kakashi. Não sabia ao certo oque tais expressões queriam dizer, ele engatilhava a sobrancelha e dava um sorriso de lado. Bizarro! Esta era a palavra. **Muito** bizarro.

- Acho que oque você quis dizer é que _**você**_demorou, Anko-chan. – Disse Shizune, ao lado de Kurenai que se pôs ao lado de Asuma dando um beijo suave no noivo, enquanto Anko gesticulava com a mão.

- _Yare, yare_... Você já está sabendo da novidade Kakashi? – Disse Anko com um olhar maldoso na direção de Shizune que instantaneamente se tornou mais vermelha que um pimentão, sobre o olhar do _copynin_ e também de Asuma, que tivera a curiosidade desperta pelo tom de mistério de Anko.

- Que novidade?

- Oh, nada... não é nada demais...

- SHIZUNE TEM UM NAMORADO! – Gritou a Mitarashi jogando os braços para cima, alto o bastante para que o restaurante inteiro pudesse lhe ouvir.

Shizune implorou para ser engolida pelo piso, ou que talvez uns daqueles buracos no chão se abrissem no chão, como em programas de auditório, e ela não tivesse que sustentar todos aqueles olhares surpresos.

- Séééério, Shizune-san? – Disse Gai que acabava de entrar no bar acompanhado de Lee.

- Er, bem...

- Quem é? Nós conhecemos? Ele é um shinobi? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Er, eu... eu...

- Ela não quer contar! Disse que só vai revelar quem ele é no casamento. – Exclamou Anko indignada, colocando mais lenha na fogueira em que Shizune provavelmente estaria sendo incinerada.

- Ah, vamos lá Shizune, não fique fazendo segredo logo para nós. – Disse Asuma, Kurenai ao seu lado acenava com a cabeça em concordância.

- É Shizune! Conta pra gente! – Disse Anko quase suplicando, juntando as mãos e fazendo beiçinho. Mas Shizune ainda podia jurar ver um brilho maligno em seus olhos.

- Não tem porque de todo esse mistério. Vamos lá, me deixa adivinhar... Genma? – Aquilo era um pesadelo, e ela queria acordar o mais antes possível.

- Não, Kakashi-san...

- Ebisu?

- N...

- Oh, eu sei! – Disse Kurenai batendo palmas. – Izumo... ou seria o Kotetsu?

- Eu... – Sentia-se vacilar. Sua mentira parecia um fardo muito pesado para agüentar, e aquelas incessantes perguntas estavam fazendo seu estômago se revirar, e ela podia sentir todo almoço de Kurenai voltando. Porque seus amigos tinham que ser tão curiosos? Sentia seu fracasso se aproximar a cada palpite que lançavam.

- Aquele garoto, o da cicatriz? – Agora até Jiraiya-sama entrara em sua sessão de tortura...

Shizune correu os olhos ao seu redor a procura de qualquer um, _qualquer_ coisa que pudesse servir como desculpa para tirá-la daquela situação horrível.

- Eu já sei quem é! – Disse Asuma se levantando com o indicador erguido como se tivesse solucionado o mistério de uma vez por todas. – É o... – Mas antes que ele, ou qualquer outro pudesse lançar seu próximo palpite Shizune irrompera pelo corredor que dava acesso ao fundo do restaurante, aonde mais mesas haviam sido postas para os fregueses.

Os cinco _jonnins, _além de Jiraiya, Naruto e Lee acompanharam sua saída repentina confusos com a brutalidade que saíra marchando com passos pesados, mas fora por pouco tempo, pois logo um grito que ecoou por Konoha inteira, fez todos se levantarem e esticarem o pescoço para compreenderem o foco de todo escândalo.

* * *

- TSUNADE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Ei, qual o seu problema? – Respondeu a Godaime de Konoha, claramente irritada mirando a secretária histérica que havia acabado lhe atacar e arrancar o chapéu largo que ela havia posto para não chamar atenção. Bem seu plano parecia ter ido por água abaixo, pois todas as atenções do restaurante estavam voltadas sobre as duas.

- EU É QUE PERGUNTO: QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA, TSUNADE-SAMA? – Continuava a berrar, enquanto Tsunade recuperava o chapéu de suas mãos e o recolocava na cabeça tentando inutilmente se camuflar mais uma vez. – Oque a senhora está fazendo em um bar bebendo a esta hora da tarde, quando deveria estar no seu escritório trabalhando?

- Primeiro: Isto daqui não é um bar, é um restaurante. Eu poderia muito bem ter vindo almoçar e não... – A loira acompanhou o olhar de Shizune sobre a garrafa semi-vazia em cima da mesa e com um suspiro desistiu de mais explicações.

- Se os conselheiros descobrirem...

- Quero que os conselheiros se... – Começou ressentida

- TSUNADE-SAMA!

- Além disso, eu terminei o meu trabalho, então eu posso me dar o direito de um pouco de diversão. – Tsunade havia se recostado na cadeira e cruzado os braços, enquanto a kunoichi de pé rolou os olhos e deixou com que um riso fungado involuntário escapasse.

- Ta bom. – Respondeu sem parecer muito convencida. – Agora acho melhor eu levá-la para casa. Acho que a senhora já bebeu demais, Tsunade-sama.

- Oque você está querendo dizer com isso? – Disse a Hokage com os olhos apertados e aquela sua veia da têmpora saltada, uma expressão que conseguia ser ainda mais aterrorizante que a de Anko, enquanto Shizune recuava, os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta, mostravam só uma coisa: Terror.

Tsunade-sama estava falando sério... Aquilo era muito pior do que ela pensava!

Estava mais uma vez se preparando para gritar sua frase favorita quando foi empurrada para o lado, e em seguida a cabeça roxa de Anko surgir ao seu lado com um grande sorriso.

- _Yoo_, Hokage-sama. – Disse estendendo a mão amigavelmente.

- Mitarashi. – A outra murmurou em resposta, sacudindo a garrafa de sakê com os olhos ofuscados, o pensamento longe dali.

O clima não estava dos melhores, isto era notável. A Godaime parecia amargurada, e chateada enquanto Shizune continuava de pé apreensiva e confusa tentando entender a _shishou. _Mas isto não pareceu ser o suficiente para fazer Anko se afastar como qualquer outra pessoa sensibilizada faria.

Afinal, desde quando a palavra sensibilidade estivera presente em seu vocabulário.

- Do jeito que você saiu correndo nós até pensamos que fosse **ele. – **Disse se voltando para Shizune que franziu a sobrancelha confusa.

- Ele quem?

- Ora, o seu namorado! _Dãã_

A Godaime sentada ao seu lado engasgou com o próprio sakê, e precisou de alguns minutos para se recompor, até que fora sua vez de olhar para a pupila com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você? Um namorado?

- Eu... – Mas antes que Shizune pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Tsunade já havia começado a rir escandalosamente sem parar.

- Entendi. Você tem um namorado, _claro._

Shizune se sentiu humilhada. Sua própria _shishou_ fazia questão de zombar dela na frente de Anko, sem lhe dar qualquer apoio, ainda por cima desmerecendo-a, como se ela não tivesse capacidade de arrumar um namorado! Ela iria mostrar para Tsunade. Iria mostrar para Anko. Iria mostrar para Konoha inteira! Ela arrumaria o melhor namorado do mundo e o esfregaria na cara de todos que duvidaram dela!

- E então Anko? – Perguntou Kurenai atrás da Mitarashi, seguida por Gai, Asuma, Kakashi, Lee, Naruto e por fim Jiraiya que tentavam ver a figura na frente de Anko.

- _Nhá, _É só a Hokage-sama. – Houve um barulho de desapontamento da Yuuhi, que repassou a informação para os detrás.

- Olá, Tsunade-sama. – Disse a_ kunoichi_ dos olhos vermelhos, seguida pelos cumprimentos dos _shinobis _atrás de si sobre a Hokage.

A Godaime respondeu as saudações de seus _shinobis_ torcendo para que eles se fossem logo e a deixassem sozinha com seu sakê e seus problemas não resolvidos, mas no instante seguinte sem precisar de convite algum Anko já se sentava na cadeira do lado oposto de sua mesa, seguida pelos outros que se apertaram e puxaram cadeiras envolta como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de roda familiar dispostos a por o papo em dia.

Tsunade respirou fundo tentando se conformar com sua situação, quando no mesmo instante uma senhora civil, a dona do modesto restaurante passara ao lado de sua mesa, e ao notar a presença de dois de seus ninjas na mesa, voltou-se com um grande sorriso:

- Oh, vocês estão aqui! Estamos tão feliz que finalmente tenham se acertado de vez! – Disse sorrindo, quase apertando as bochechas dos noivos _shinobis, _tamanha sua excitação ao encontrá-los em seu estabelecimento. – Meu bem, venha até aqui! Você não vai acreditar quem está aqui! São eles! – Disse chamando um homem atrás do caixa do lugar, que viera cumprimentá-los, que depois chamou outra pessoa, e em menos de cinco minutos Asuma e Kurenai pareciam uma espécie de celebridade apertando mãos das pessoas desconhecidas que lhes desejavam felicidades e bons votos.

Casamento parecia contagiar as pessoas de Konoha. Todos pareciam extremamente felizes pelo casal, satisfeitos com sua união como se fossem de suas próprias famílias, e também muito unidos, como se a alegria dos noivos fossem suas próprias. Tsunade notou os sorrisos e o contentamento que parecia invadir cada cidadão de Konoha, e fora como se o quebra-cabeça que eram seus problemas houvessem sido organizados, e ela acreditou ter achado a solução que precisava!

- Mas quanto exagero, é só um casamento! – Disse Anko para Kakashi sentado ao seu lado, enquanto observava Kurenai ser sufocada por um abraço de um civil.

- E vocês! – Disse alguém do fã clube "_AsuKure" _apontando para Kakashi e Anko, que devolveram o olhar atônitos a mulher que apontou os dedos gordos parecendo salsichas na direção do casal de namorados enquanto ela continuava a falar:

- Quando é que _**vocês**_vão juntar seus trapinhos?

- VOCÊ VAI TER QUE JUNTAR OS TRAPINHOS DA SUA CARA QUANDO EU... – Mais um instante e Kakashi não conseguiria segurar uma Anko que parecia estar possuída por um espírito maligno, e tentava a qualquer custo alcançar a dona da pergunta, mas tinha o corpo segurado por Kakashi, que também usava a mão para tapar sua boca impulsiva.

- Bem, acho que já deu nossa hora. – Disse Kakashi calmo colocando o corpo de Anko em seu ombro, como se carregasse um saco de batatas e abrindo o caminho entre as pessoas que com medo de serem atingidos pela explosão de Anko saíram da frente imediatamente. – Até a próxima pessoal.

- ME LARGA SEU BOCÓ! – Ia esperneando e gritando. – QUEM ELA PENSA QUE É? EU VOU MOSTRAR PRA AQUELA...

- Ela só perguntou docinho...

Os olhares assustados pela explosão de Anko acompanharam a saída do casal até o lado de fora aonde ainda assim podiam ouvir as reclamações de Anko, e a voz de Kakashi tentando acalmá-la.

- Então, o casamento vai ser daqui a dois meses! – Disse Asuma em uma tática de voltar a atenção para o lugar, e de certa forma apagar o fato que havia acabado de ocorrer, e pareceu ter absoluto sucesso pois em seguida todos voltaram a comemorar animados.

- Então, Tsunade... – Jiraiya disse determinado a tirar satisfação com Tsunade por ela ter sujado sua imagem para seu próprio aprendiz.

- Eu já vou também. – Falou consigo mesma, sem lhe dar a mínima atenção.

- Espere aí! Você não pode sair assim de repente e me ignorar! – Disse irritado.

- Ah, é? Pois eu digo que não só posso como VOU fazer isso. – Disse com um sorriso cínico, seguindo a mesma rota que Kakashi Anko haviam seguido segundos atrás.

- ESPERE AÍ, TSUNADE! – Gritou em seu encalce gritando para que parasse, até que já fora do restaurante a loira virou-se para ele, os braços cruzados com cara entediada.

- Seja breve. Não tenho tempo para gastar com as suas bobagens.

Aquilo fez seus punhos se cerrarem, e se Tsunade não fosse mulher ele já teria partido para a porrada por toda sua petulância e arrogância que ela parecia guardar exclusivamente para ele.

- Bom, pra primeiro de conversa quero saber o porque de você estar sujando a minha imagem para o meu pupilo! – Exigiu uma explicação com uma pose autoritária, o cenho sério encarando aquela mesma expressão atrevida da loira.

- Como é que é?

- Isto mesmo que você ouviu! Você fica me ofendendo para o Naruto, acabando com a minha reputação! O garoto se espelha em mim, tem respeito por mim, e você...

- ERO-SENNIN, DEIXA DE SER UM VELHOTE PREGUIÇOSO, E VENHA LOGO ME TREINAR PARA QUE EU SEJA O MELHOR NINJA DA VILA, _DATTEBAYOU_!

- Claro – Disse carregada de ironia – ele respeita muito você!

- Bom isso não explica o fato de você ficar insultando minha honra por aí...

- HONRA? REPUTAÇÃO? – Disse incrédula do que ouvia. – Pelo amor de Deus, vamos voltar a realidade, desde quando você tem qualquer uma delas?

- Sua...

- Por favor, Jiraiya, me deixa! – Reclamou chateada massageando a têmpora. - Eu já tenho muitos problemas com que me preocupar sem essas suas baboseiras.

Deu-lhe as costas mais uma vez com a esperança de ter encerrado aquela conversa sem sentido, mas antes que desse seu próximo passo pode sentir sua presença atrás de si, as mãos grandes segurando firmemente seus ombros, e sua voz sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Eu percebi que você está saturada de problemas. – Disse com a voz maliciosa. - Talvez eu possa ajudá-la a resolvê-los, que tal?

- Quer parar com isso? Está fazendo um papel ridículo seu velho estúpido! – Tentou escapar, mas ele também conseguia ser forte quando queria.

- Eu conheço essa sua cara carrancuda de longe melhor do que ninguém...

- Eu estou avisando, Jiraiya: Se você não me soltar...

- Você não precisa carregar tudo sozinha, Tsunade. Os amigos servem para isso, – Disse parecendo mais sincero e sério do que sempre costumava, e neste momento a grande Hokage de Konoha se sentiu pequena em seus braços. – eu estou aqui para isso.

Tsunade sentiu-se comovida. Talvez remorso por ter sido tão estúpida e grossa com Jiraiya que claramente estava ali para apoiá-la a ampará-la. Que fora o único a perceber que ela estava mal, e do seu jeito lhe oferecia o alicerce que ela tanto estivera precisando desde as "novidades" de Koharu. Afinal, talvez ele fosse mais que um pervertido estúpido...

- Jiraiya, eu...

- Podemos dividir tudo um com o outro. – Havia uma clara mudança em seu tom, ele não estava mais com toda aquela seriedade. – A começar pela minha cama, os meus...

E em segundos Jiraiya não parecia mais tão forte, pela velocidade que havia sido arremessado uns cinco metros de distância da Godaime que tinha os punhos erguidos, e os olhos apertados.

- EU AVISEI, BAKA! – Gritou antes de jogar os cabelos dourados para trás, e voltar sua caminhada para longe do _sennin_.

Naruto, Gai e Lee vieram logo ao seu auxílio, a besta verde de Konoha ofereceu-lhe o braço para que o eremita se levantasse, ainda olhando rancorosamente a ex companheira de time que se afastava.

- Ero-sennin, você não aprende mesmo... – Naruto balançou a cabeça diante da figura deplorável de seu _sensei _todo cheio de machucados espalhados pelo corpo.

- Jiraiya-sama não é um homem persistente! Ele é um verdadeiro ninja e nunca desiste de seus objetivos, certo Lee? – Disse o homem fazendo sua famosa pose positiva, o largo sorriso branco e brilhante.

- Hai, Gai-sensei! – Disse seu pupilo imitando seus movimentos.

Pela primeira vez na vida talvez Jiraiya tenha prestado a atenção e concordado com que o homem de verde berrante dizia. Sim, ele era um homem persistente, e não desistiria de tentar descobrir as razões do comportamento estranho de Tsunade. E a faria engolir insulto por insulto que havia lançado sobre ele. Isso era uma promessa ninja!

* * *

_**N/A: **Oee, depois de uns 1000 anos eu voltei! Terminei o capítulo, e ele ficou bem maior do que eu esperava (DEZENOVE PÁGINAS, CACETE O_O!), mas achei melhor escrever tudo de uma vez, porque vamos dizer que esse capítulo ficou mais como uma apresentação, certo? O primeiro deveria ser um prólogo, mas eu já até coloquei nome no capítulo, e estou com preguiça de mudar :D_

_Gostaria de agradecer especialmente a academia (brincadeira, eu sempre quis dizer isso o/), a __De-chan__ que me "apresentou" KakaAnko, com suas fanfics maravilhosas, e sim eu aderi ao shipper u_u, ao meu irmão que mesmo não gostando de shippers leu de boa vontade (mentira, eu obrigava ele :x) a fic toda vez que eu pedia, e ao Kishi que mesmo que me faça chorar e me decepcionar, e me deixe com vontade de esganá-lo, é por causa dele que temos o maravilhoso universo de Naruto ;)_

_Olhando agora a fic, eu percebi que quase nem tem quase AsuKure, mas bem eu avisei que queria fazer um multi-shipper, e tinha que de alguma maneira apresentar eles, espero que não se incomodem galerë ;D_

_Espero que gostem, comentem, critiquem, xinguem, dêem palpites sugestões, anyway :D _

_Beijões, Jaa Ne :* _


	3. Suspeitas e Ameaças

_Capítulo 03 – Suspeitas e Ameaças._

* * *

_- Kuso_! – Disse para o ar em torno da cama desarrumada em que estava ajoelhada.

- _Kuso_! – Gritou para todos os retratos pendurados nas paredes e postos na escrivaninha, cheio de rostos sorridentes. Duvidava que estariam tão sorridentes se tivessem noção do quanto sua situação era frustrante.

–_KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!_ – Enterrou o rosto nos travesseiros que sufocavam seus xingamentos, ao mesmo tempo socando-o violentamente com os punhos cerrados.

- Não, não pare. – Disse a voz masculina ás suas costas. Kakashi havia acabado de sair do banho, seu torso ainda molhado assim como o cabelo acinzentado, vestindo apenas uma toalha azul marinho enrolada na cintura. – Adoro quando você resolve falar palavrões. Então por favor, continue.

Anko lhe lançou um olhar irritado pelo canto do olho, quase ao mesmo tempo em que o travesseiro é arremessado em sua direção, que só não lhe acerta por pouco.

- Você já se deu conta de quantas perguntas cretinas eu já ouvi desde o dia em que Kurenai nos contou que iria se casar?

- Sim. – Disse se aproximando do pé da cama coçando a nuca. – O mesmo número de vezes em que tive que te segurar pra que você não fizesse algo que te levasse a passar a noite na prisão.

- Eu estou falando sério.

- São só umas perguntinhas, Anko. Não é assim tão ruim. Inconveniente, só isso. – Colocou uma das mechas púrpuras que caíam sobre seu rosto para trás da orelha, e fez carinho em sua bochecha com a ponta do polegar.

- E irritante. **Muito** irritante.

- Besteira. Você sabe como as pessoas de Konoha adoram fofocas, e também adoram casamentos. Imagine como elas ficam agitadas quando tem 'Fofocas de Casamento'? – Anko riu da maneira teatral que ele disse e deixou que o Hatake se sentasse ao seu lado na cama, aonde novamente recomeçou:

- Foram sete perguntinhas de _"Quando será a vez de vocês?" _desde aquele dia. – Disse com desprezo. - E só se passaram três dias! Imagine oque ainda vamos ter que aturar até o casamento?

- Uma boa oportunidade para comentários inteligentes — Respondeu Kakashi, tirando o cabelo dos olhos, inabalável. — Vai ser um treinamen to para boas respostas. Você vai ver, vamos encontrar muitas variações para frases do tipo "quando o inferno congelar".

- E assim vamos estar nos expondo a perguntas pessoais e inconvenientes, cobranças e o ridículo bem intencionado.

- Ei, não precisa ficar assim. Eles que estão se casando, deixe a tensão, e o nervosismo para aqueles dois! – Disse passando os braços fortes e musculosos sobre seus ombros, lhe lançando um sorriso cheio de positivismo. – A sua preocupação deve ser só vestir um vestido bonito que você provavelmente vai usar só uma vez na vida e que vai ser muito difícil para eu tirar depois – Disse arrancando um riso dela. - um sapato alto e desconfortável, e ficar lá no altar para aplaudir quando eles se beijarem.

- Falando assim parece fácil...

- E é! Pare com essa sua mania chata de sofrer antes da hora. E pare, por favor, de tentar agredir qualquer um que faça uma dessas perguntinhas! Dá muito trabalho tentar te segurar no meio dessas suas crises. – Disse fazendo uma careta, que a fez rir mais uma vez.

- Ta bem, então. Juro que vou TENTAR me controlar... – Então fez um beiçinho infantil entrelaçando os dedos. - Nem mesmo uma agressãozinha moral?

- Anko...

- Estou brincando. – Disse lhe dando um leve tapa na testa de brincadeira. – A partir de hoje, eu serei a madrinha perfeita, e irei ajudar com um grande sorriso no rosto e muita animação a minha melhor amiga a escolher o lugar para seu enforcamento, quer dizer, seu casamento. – Completou sem parecer realmente muito animada.

- Só não exagere, se não o Gai vai pensar que você está querendo competir com ele.

- Nem me fale! – Disse dramaticamente se jogando na cama. – Por favor, me diga que eu não vou ter que aturar todos aqueles discursos e aquele papo furado de padrinho mais uma vez! Me diz que a Godaime enviou ele, sei lá, pro outro lado do planeta.

- Nada disso. Todos nós fomos dispensados especialmente para o dia de hoje. – Disse ao mesmo tempo em que a Mitarashi soltava uma expressão lamentosa atrás de si.

- Ela tem andado muito boazinha não é? Liberar seus melhores _jonnins_ no mesmo dia...

- Nossa vila não tem sofrido ameaças, não tem muito problema um dia ou outro.

- Mesmo assim ela está diferente, de uns dias pra cá. Shizune disse que ela parece estar planejando alguma coisa, e não deixa nem a própria Shizune chegar perto.

- Isso não é problema nosso. – Disse balançando o ombro despreocupado, mas Anko não parecia tão disposta a desistir do assunto.

- Mesmo assim você não fica intrigado com oque ela possa estar tramando? – Disse levantando as sobrancelhas, o rosto bem próximo de Kakashi com uma expressão misteriosa.

- Anko, quer parar de ser neurótica e ficar implicando com tudo? Os assuntos da Hokage não nos dizem respeito, então nem devemos ficar pensando neles! – Disse segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. – Oque você deve fazer agora é ir tomar banho para irmos nos encontrar com eles, certo?

- Chato. – Resmungou rolando os olhos emburrada enquanto se levantava da cama e ia e entrava pela porta do banheiro. Quando Kakashi já se levantava para começar a se vestir, sua cabeça roxa apareceu mais uma vez chamando-lhe atenção:

- Ei, Gostosão de Konoha! – Chamou com um riso perverso nos lábios, sabendo o quanto ele não gostava do apelido. – Não quer vir me ajudar, não?

- Não podemos nos atrasar... – Disse em tom de advertência, ao que Anko respondeu estalando a língua, e mais uma vez falando com a voz sugestiva:

- Já esperam isso, é de você que estamos falando. Agora vem cá e me diz oque você acha da idéia, hãm?

Kakashi ponderou por um momento. Kurenai tinha sido precisa em pedir para que não se atrasassem, pois o quanto era importante irem todos juntos. Mas ao olhar para a _kunoichi_ com aquela expressão maliciosa, que só o faziam supor coisas boas ele não teve a menor dúvida de qual opção escolheria.

- Se você ficar aí parado com essa cara de bobo vai perder a oportunidade de me ajudar a tirar a camisola. – Disse entrando de vez para o banheiro, e ele não esperou nem mais um segundo para segui-la. Ele sabia o quanto era _interessante_ ajudá-la a se despir.

* * *

Shizune corria pelos corredores do prédio Hokage procurando-a por todos os cantos. Já havia vasculhado seu escritório, a biblioteca, a sala de reuniões, o refeitório e tudo o mais, mas por enquanto nem sinal de sua _shishou. _Consultou o relógio de pulso mais uma vez mordendo o lábio inferior de apreensão. Hoje certamente não era o dia de Tsunade dar seus sumiços, ela teria que sair em poucos minutos e não poderia deixar o escritório deserto. Suspirou fundo, abrindo mais uma porta, apenas para se deparar com mais uma sala vazia.

Se encostou à parede com a expressão derrotada massageando as têmporas enquanto tentava imaginar algum lugar que a chefe tivesse se metido. Imaginou Tsunade em algum bar, ou em alguma casa de jogos sendo pega por um dos conselheiros, logo depois sendo deposta de seu cargo... Sacudiu violentamente a cabeça, espantando esse tipo de idéia. Preparava-se para voltar a correr, quando esbarrou violentamente contra algo sólido.

- _Gomen_, Shizune-san. – Disse a voz gentil, lhe oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a se reerguer.

- Tudo bem. – Disse aceitando a ajuda de Iruka, com um riso forçado, tentando inutilmente camuflar seu nervosismo e retribuir a gentileza ao mesmo tempo. – Foi minha culpa, eu não estava prestando atenção.

- Não é nada, Shizune-san. – Disse lhe mostrando um sorriso mais gentil e mais verdadeiro que o seu. Iruka era sempre assim. Bondoso, educado, quase ingênuo e puro como uma criança. Não era de se surpreender que até alguém como Naruto conseguisse lhe passar a perna. – Você parece aflita, está tudo bem?

- Está. – Teve pressa em responder. Tudo oque não precisava era que a notícia do desaparecimento da Hokage se espalhasse por aí. – Tudo ótimo.

O corredor caiu em silêncio. Iruka a olhava com expectativa esperando o momento em que ela recomeçaria um assunto, mas Shizune não parecia ter nada em mente. Bom por onde poderia começar? Perguntas cotidianas, sim isso parecia um bom começo. Talvez um "E você, como tem passado?", ou talvez "Novidades?", ou quem sabe, " E aí, tem visto alguma Hokage fugitiva bêbada por aí?"

Precisou juntar todo o fôlego, e toda a coragem que tinha para perguntar da maneira mais casual que conseguia:

- Você não viu Tsunade-sama por aí viu? – Ao ouvir a si mesma ela teve certeza de que sua tentativa havia sido tão frustrante quanto seu sorriso mais cedo. Mas por maior que tivesse sido sua hipocrisia naquele dia Iruka parecia inerte a tudo. Ele coçou o queixo, refletindo sobre qualquer informação que lhe pudesse ser útil, e o observando Shizune não pode evitar se sentir uma completa idiota por ser tão cautelosa com o ninja.

Ela não esperava que Iruka saísse espalhando pelos quatro cantos do sumiço de Tsunade, nem que ele fizesse qualquer coisa para prejudicar a reputação da Godaime. Sim, ela confiava em Iruka. Ele tinha aquela postura amigável, sincera, e parecia estar sempre disposto em ajudar qualquer um que precisasse.

- Sim, eu me lembro! – Disse tirando-a de seus pensamentos. – Vi a Godaime-sama há menos de uma hora atrás saindo de seu escritório.

- E você sabe para onde ela possa ter ido? – Perguntou mais rápida e interessada do que queria aparentar estar.

- Desculpe Shizune-san, mas ela não falou nada comigo.

- Tudo bem. – Disse agitada, mas de certa forma mais aliviada. Se Tsunade estivera ali, então pelo menos deveria estar lúcida. E isso já era um bom começo. – Obrigada, Iruka.

- Há algum problema?

- Sim, quer dizer não. – Disse mais rápido do que pretendia oque vez o _chunnin _rir.

- Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la?

- Sim, quer dizer não... Você já me ajudou bastante, obrigada.

- Disponha. – Disse sorrindo mais uma vez para ela que retribuiu dessa vez sem precisar forçar muito.

- Acho melhor eu ir andando e deixar você trabalhar... – Disse acenando singelamente, virando-se para partir pelo corredor quando Iruka se adiantou:

- Espere Shizune-san! – Disse rápido, fazendo-a voltar para encará-lo. – Na verdade está quase na hora do almoço, e eu estava pensando se talvez você poderia, ou melhor, se gostaria de se juntar a mim, e... – As palavras pareciam engasgá-lo. Pronunciava cada sílaba com dificuldade, enquanto suas bochechas assumiam violento tom rosado, que fez com que a própria médica sentisse seu rosto começar a queimar.

- Eu adoraria. – Disse francamente. – Mas tenho que me encontrar com Kurenai-chan e Asuma-kun.

- Mas é claro! Que cabeça a minha! Você é uma das madrinhas, deve ter mil coisas para resolver. – Disse lhe lançando mais uma vez aquele sorriso pacato e encabulado. - Bem, acho melhor eu deixá-la ir. Foi um prazer esbarrar em você, Shizune-san.

Shizune se retraiu para não suspirar depois de suas palavras cheias de suscetibilidade. Iruka parecia um dos mocinhos de cinema, ou de livros que ela costumava acompanhar. Delicado, gentil, meigo, afetuoso, politicamente correto. O tipo de homem que toda mulher sonha ter ao seu lado para a vida toda. Por isso esperou ansiosa que ele refizesse o convite do almoço, sugerindo outra data, mas ele ainda parecia não ter se recuperado de sua primeira recusa, e não disse mais nenhuma palavra enquanto começava a se afastar.

Ela então viu sua chance de uma refeição (grátis) na companhia agradável de Iruka ir embora pelo ralo. Talvez ela mesma devesse tomar a iniciativa desta vez, pensou. Ele já havia a convidado, certo? Não iria parecer atirada nem desesperada se sugerisse outra data, não é? Além disso, não havia esquecido sua situação com Anko, e um encontro com Iruka parecia um bom começo para quem precisava encontrar um companheiro até o casamento de Kurenai.

- Espere Iruka-san! – Fora sua vez de surpreendê-lo, proferindo as palavras lentamente com os olhos baixos – Eu não vou estar tão ocupada amanhã...

Iruka pensou por um momento para compreender oque ela queria dizer com suas palavras repentinas, até que pareceu compreender ao que ela se referia, e assumiu uma expressão surpresa e contente ao mesmo tempo.

- Então amanhã, em frente ao prédio Hokage.

Shizune balançou a cabeça, para depois dizer um 'Adeus' contido, e continuar seu caminho ao encontro de Kurenai, Asuma. Estava tão empolgada com seu "encontro", que tinha até mesmo esquecido dos motivos que a levaram até ali.

* * *

- Eu não acredito. Não acredito! – Repetia ela como um mantra, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

- Não se torture. Não estou agüentando mais ver você assim, Kurenai. – Respondeu calmamente enquanto tragava seu habitual cigarro.

- Por quê? Você fica incomodado de me ver nervosa? – Kurenai olhou para o noivo com os olhos rubros transbordando carinho pela comoção de Asuma. Ele poderia não ser um poço de delicadeza, mas ainda assim conseguia...

- Na verdade eu ia dizer que estou ficando tonto de te ver pra lá e pra cá, mas isso também serve. – Disse com um sorriso sinceramente, como era de se esperar dele.

Kurenai se jogou no espaço do banco ao seu lado, inclinando a cabeça para trás e cerrando os olhos como se estivesse dando um cochilo antes de entreabrir apenas um olho e fixá-lo no homem de pele bronzeada ao seu lado. Parecia distraído e despreocupado, nada no mundo parecia capaz de atormentá-lo. Até mesmo contemplá-lo lhe dava a sensação de paz. Era como se ele a envolvesse em seu mundo sem preocupações e responsabilidade, aonde eles poderiam esquecer tudo, afinal esse era o mundo que pertencia exclusivamente a eles. Aonde nada nem ninguém podia incomodá-los. Ou quase.

- Você poderia apagar esse cigarro? – Se Kurenai tivesse lhe batido, Asuma não teria a olhado com tanto espanto quanto a olhou naquele instante.

- Tem algum problema com o meu cigarro? – Perguntou na defensiva. As palavras que Kakashi falara alguns dias atrás assombravam sua mente, enquanto esperava a resposta de Kurenai.

- Não, é só que esse cheiro está me deixando zonza. Eu não consegui dormir direito hoje a noite, acho que aquele batalhão de dangos que a Anko levou lá pra casa não me fizeram bem.

- Ah, claro. – Disse jogando o fumo no chão, e o apagando com a sola do sapato. Enfim ela só estava passando um pouco mal. Nada de querer corrigi-lo. Nada de mudar sua personalidade. Kurenai o amava da maneira como ele era!

- Não acredito que eles ainda não chegaram, eu fui específica em marcar ONZE E MEIA!

- Mas Kurenai, são só ONZE E QUINZE! – Disse ao imitar seu tom incrédulo e exagerado.

- Mesmo assim, já era de se esperar que pelo menos Shizune estivesse aqui, e o Gai!

- Bem, isso eu posso explicar. Talvez eu tenha adiado a hora quando falei pra ele.

- Porque você fez isso? – Perguntou confusa, as sobrancelhas escuras franziram-se para esperar a resposta do Sarutobi.

- Você não iria querer ele te chamando na porta de casa ás seis horas da manhã com aqueles discursos de fogo da juventude, iria? – Disse arqueando as sobrancelhas, como se a resposta fosse óbvia desde o início, oque fez a _kunoichi_ gargalhar e apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro, se aninhando em seu peito enquanto ele massageava levemente seus cabelos negros.

- Certo. Isso foi inteligente.

- Ainda consigo te surpreender? – Disse sorrindo, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dedos de unhas bem cuidadas de Kurenai.

- Enquanto você existir. – Disse calmamente, depositando um beijo afetuoso nas costas de sua mão. Em seus braços ela se sentia segura, protegida, serena... – E Kakashi e Anko? – Com os olhos arregalados, ela se sobressaiu encarando seus olhos escuros.

- Marquei uma hora adiantada. – Disse lhe dando um suave beijo na testa, que a fez sorrir e voltar a se acomodar em seus braços.

Naquele momento a morena sentiu toda a ansiedade e insegurança esvaecer. Nos braços bronzeados e musculosos que a cercavam, ela sentiu a maravilhosa e reconfortante sensação de saber que tinha-o ao seu lado, ajudando e amparando com as questões relacionadas a cerimônia, que se mostravam muito mais complexas do que ela jamais imaginara, mesmo sendo uma pequena e mais íntima como ela e Asuma haviam decidido. Além disso, Kurenai não tinha a menor noção sobre questões de etiquetas, ou sobre como organizar qualquer que fosse evento social. Sua vida sempre havia sido voltada para as artes ninjas, e ela nunca parou sequer para pensar que um dia teria que fazer algo como isso. Agora para a realização do seu casamento, ela contava mais do que nunca com os amigos. Mesmo mal humorada, e sarcástica ela sabia que poderia contar com Anko para oque precisasse, assim como também Shizune sempre bem disposta a ajudar, além de Kakashi e Gai que mesmo atrapalhado e um tanto quanto exagerado tinham aceitado ajudá-los de boa vontade. E o mais importante, tinha Asuma ao seu lado. Oque a fazia ter certeza que mesmo sem saber nada sobre casamentos e festas, tudo ficaria bem no final. Eles tinham um ao outro, e isso era o mais importante.

- Obrigada por tudo oque está fazendo. – Disse sinceramente, os olhos carmesim se fixavam nele transbordando gratidão e afeição. Asuma apenas balançou os ombros modestamente, antes de depositar um suave beijo em seus lábios tão rubros quanto seus olhos. O beijo se aprofundou, a barba fazia cócegas ao redor da boca da Yuuhi, que depois de alguns segundos rendida a ele, o empurrou alguns centímetros para longe de seu corpo.

- Alguém pode nos ver! – Disse com os olhos vasculhando ao redor do local, limpando o canto dos lábios borrados de batom com o pulso, quando Asuma soltou uma risadinha de seu constrangimento e falou:

- Vamos nos casar, Kurenai. As pessoas já devem nos saber que nos beijamos.

- Mesmo assim, é um tanto quanto inapropriado. – Asuma deixou mais uma risada escapar de toda aquela compostura que Kurenai fazia questão em manter mesmo depois de anos de namoro.

- Ta bom. Mas eu quero um último beijo de despedida. – Disse puxando-a pelo braço, e a colocando sentada em colo, uma mão segurou sua nuca e a trouxe para mais próximo, aonde a beijou calorosamente, aproveitando o máximo que pode antes dela separá-los mais uma vez. – Só mais um. – Disse com um riso maroto piscando repetidamente para Kurenai.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – Disse ameaçando se levantar quando ele a segurou para que permanecesse.

- Até parece que você não gosta quando eu brinco. – Desta vez pretendia prolongar o beijo o máximo que pudesse, mas isto se mostrou impossível porque mal tinha selado seus lábios nos dela, quando um pigarrear constante e terrivelmente familiar fez com que Kurenai pulasse de seu colo para a outra ponta do banco.

A sua frente, Gai estava de pé com ambas mãos na cintura, mostrando seus dentes brancos em um sorriso largo, provavelmente não passava por sua cabeça o quão inconveniente havia sido sua presença para o casal naquele momento.

- É bom ver que o fogo da juventude está ardendo em vocês nesta manhã. – Disse erguendo o polegar, mais nenhum dos outros dois pareciam contagiados com seu entusiasmo.

Kurenai se encolheu mais em seu lugar, seus olhos baixos cheios de culpa, como uma garota de sexta série, que acabara de ser flagrada pela professora dando uns amassos no corredor. Sua face estava quase tão vermelha quanto as roupas que vestia. Asuma lhe deu um sorriso sem graça apenas torcendo para que suas palavras não tivessem nenhum tipo de ambigüidade.

- Desculpe, desculpe. Sabemos que estamos atrasados mas é que o encanamento lá de casa estourou... – Anko veio andando já antecipando suas desculpas, pronta para ter que aturar mais um dos discursos de Kurenai sobre responsabilidade e comprometimento, mas este não veio. Apenas a cena estranha de Kurenai e Asuma separados por um muro invisível no meio do banco parecendo angustiados, e Gai... bem não havia nada de estranho com Gai. Ele estava como sempre sorridente com sua pose irritante.

De sobrancelhas frisadas, ela estava pronta para perguntar que diabos era aquele clima de enterro, quando Kakashi a puxou para trás, cochichando para que só os dois pudessem ouvir:

- Não tínhamos combinado que eu daria as desculpas?

- Como se fosse fazer alguma diferença. Ninguém ia acreditar de qualquer jeito. – Disse encolhendo os ombros, mas Kakashi não se deixou levar pelas palavras da Mitarashi, e aprumando os ombros, e soltando um pigarreio, disse cheio de si:

- Hãm. Vou te mostrar como se faz, Anko-chan. Veja e aprenda com o mestre. – Voltou-se para os outros, Gai tentava puxar assunto com seus discursos motivadores para os outros dois quando começou de maneira dramática. – Na verdade oque Anko-chan quis dizer foi que apareceu um CROCODILO monumental na banheira! – Os outros três olharam-no de olhos arregalados incapazes de acreditar no que ouviam enquanto observavam Kakashi interpretar sua história com gestos espalhafatosos.

Anko balançou a cabeça, olhando para os próprios pés enquanto Kakashi se remexia de forma lunática fazendo papel de idiota abertamente para qualquer um que o visse, ou escutasse.

– O ENCANAMENTO QUEBRADO TINHA MUITO MAIS SENTIDO, SEU BOSSAL! ESSA HISTÓRIA RIDÍCULA NÃO FAZ O MENOR SENTIDO! – Berrou com os olhos faiscando.

- Por quê? É muito melhor que a sua história sem graça de encanamento quebrado, e eu ainda não cheguei na melhor parte aonde você é quase engolida pelo crocodilo e eu...

- Está tudo bem, está tudo bem! – Disse Kurenai se levantando do banco, tentando apartar a discussão. – Na verdade não estão atrasados, chegaram em cima da hora.

- Não? – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Marcamos uma hora adiantada com vocês, aí poderiam chegar na hora certa.

- Isso é jogo sujo, Kurenai... – A morena apenas encolheu os ombros sob o olhar estreito e indignado de Anko.

- AHÁ! Parece que você está finalmente levando a sério nossa disputa, não é Kakashi? – Gai, que parecia não ter ouvido oque a Yuuhi havia acabado de dizer, gritou apontando o dedo acusador para o _copynin._

- _Yare, yare..._

- Que bom que já estamos quase todos aqui! – Disse uma voz altiva atrás do deles. Uma voz que parecia familiarizada com eles, mas nem um pouco parecida com a de Shizune, a única que faltava no grupo.

Virando-se de costas os noivos e os três padrinhos deram de cara com a figura política mais importante de Konoha. Esmagando uma espessa pasta contra os seios absurdamente grandes, a Godaime tinha um sorriso saudoso no rosto, como se pensasse que os ali presentes estivessem a sua espera.

Milhares de perguntas passaram pela cabeça de Kurenai, e trocando olhares com o restante pode notar que eles compartilhavam a mesma perplexidade com ela. _Estamos? _Desde quando Tsunade-sama estava envolvida? Como ela sabia do encontro? Porque estava ali?

- Bom dia, Tsunade-sama. – Disse tentando ser amigável. Claro que ela não questionaria o mais alto cargo de Konoha. Não diretamente, claro. – Que coincidência a senhora por aqui, está passeando?

- Na verdade eu...

- Esperem! Esperem! – Shizune gritou entrando em seus campos de visão, vindo correndo na direção que estavam reunidos. Quando finalmente chegou até eles, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos tentando recobrar o ar da corrida até ali, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a se desculpar.

- Desculpem o atraso. É que eu estava procurando Tsunade-sama... – Levantou a cabeça, que enquanto recuperava o fôlego estivera voltada para o solo, e percebeu a presença de ninguém menos que... – TSUNADE-SAMA!

- Você já vai começar com isso? – A Godaime rolou os olhos castanhos impaciente.

- Eu a procurei por toda parte! Aonde a senhora se meteu? – Disse com as mãos na cintura, o rosto cansado.

- Como eu não tinha oque fazer eu resolvi vir até aqui e ajudar vocês.

- Como assim, Tsunade-sama? A senhora tem muito oque fazer! – Replicou indignada a secretária.

- Coisas dispensáveis... – A loira disse fazendo um gesto displicente. - Ajudar vocês me pareceu uma idéia muito mais útil. Além do mais, casamentos são tão adoráveis!

Tsunade-sama poderia morrer engasgada pela quantidade de mentiras que conseguia dizer em duas frases, foi oque pensou Shizune. Primeiro porque seus conceitos do que poderia ou não ser considerado_ 'dispensável' _eram questionáveis. Para Tsunade TUDO em seu trabalho era dispensável. Tudo era considerado um exagero desnecessário, irrelevante e inútil. Mas com certeza a segunda parte fora a pior. A que fizera Shizune congelar, enquanto as palavras de Tsunade há alguns meses atrás no meio de uma de suas conversas invadia sua mente.

Lembrava-se nitidamente de estar no escritório quando um convite de um civil - que nem ela ou a Hokage conheciam pessoalmente, mas era comum a Godaime ser convidada para qualquer ocasião especial. Oque não significava que ela se preocupasse em ao menos responder, ou comparecer a qualquer que fosse o evento. - e Shizune comentara o quanto achava admirável e incrível a idéia da união eterna entre duas pessoas, quando a Godaime dissera com seu habitual tom ranzinza que casamento era uma maneira institucionalizada ineficaz, que uma pessoa usava para amarrar a outra, oque explicava o fato de quase todas as pessoas serem infelizes em um. Segundo ela, casamento era algo cheio de suposições, ilusões infantis e além de expectativas que nunca seriam cumpridas, já que a maioria dos casamentos acabava em infidelidade ou divórcio. Isso tornava perjúrio toda aquela baboseira que os noivos diziam em frente ao padre, e do ridículo '_Até que a morte os separe. '_

Sim, Tsunade dissera tudo isso. A MESMÍSSIMA Tsunade que havia acabado de declarar empolgada o quanto achava casamentos adoráveis, e que de livre e espontânea vontade queria ajudá-los a planejar um. Shizune não sabia oque Tsunade estava planejando com aquela atitude prestativa, tão distante da verdadeira Tsunade preguiçosa e acomodada, nem fazia a menor idéia do porque a _shishou_ havia passado os últimos dias em seu escritório, compenetrada em algo em que ela parecia seriamente envolvida como há tempos ela não a via ficar com alguma coisa. Agora juntando os fatos começava a ficar preocupada.

- Não precisamos de ajuda, Tsunade-sama. Não é Kurenai-chan? – Buscou apoio na Yuuhi, mas Kurenai assim como o restante parecia muito intimidada por Tsunade, e principalmente o cargo ela que ocupava, e não parecia nenhum pouco a vontade em contrariar e dispensar a Godaime, que era conhecida por seu temperamento difícil.

- Bem... Na verdade Tsunade-sama nós não... – Mas diante o olhar fulminante da Hokage, a _kunoichi_ pareceu incapaz de prosseguir. Assim como os outros que notaram a expressão nada agradável de Tsunade por estar participando daquele tipo de situação aonde os seus próprios ninjas pareciam estar querendo dispensar sua presença.

Ao mesmo tempo perceberam o quanto a situação era delicada, esgueiraram-se passo a passo para trás de Shizune, usando-a como escudo já que ela parecia a única imune a atmosfera perigosa que parecia exalar em torno da Hokage.

- Seria ótimo tê-la conosco, Tsunade-sama! N-não é Asuma?

- C-claro, será uma honra contar com s-sua ajuda. – Disse através de um sorriso amarelado, tentando camuflar todo o pânico compartilhado pelos cinco amigos.

- Oque? Não, mas... – Com o olhar apertado, tentava fazê-los concordar com ela, e colocar Tsunade em seu devido lugar como Hokage, mas nenhum deles parecia muito encorajado como ela a desafiar a loira.

- Bem. – Ela balançou os cabelos dourados sorrindo radiante e vitorioso; sem o menor rastro da expressão assassina que ocupava seu rosto segundos atrás. – Acho melhor irmos andando, temos muito oque fazer.

Folheando a pasta que segurava ela avançou pela estrada liderando a caminhada, como se tudo aquilo já estivesse programado. Os outros a seguiam um pouco atrás, Shizune lhes lançava olhares censurados por não terem ficado ao seu lado, e colaborarem com Tsunade que obviamente só estava fazendo aquilo para escapar de suas tarefas.

- Ela é a Hokage! Oque você queria que eu fizesse? Além disso, você viu a maneira como ela estava olhando pra gente? – Justificou Kurenai, ao lado de Asuma que balançou a cabeça em afirmação, completando:

- Se tivéssemos dito não ela comeria nossas cabeças como aperitivo no café da manhã, ou pior! – Shizune meneou a cabeça enquanto voltava a olhar a _shishou _alguns metros a frente, guiando-os para sabe lá deus onde.

Um pouco atrás os outros três caminhavam em silêncio, até a Mitarashi cutucar com o cotovelo as costelas do namorado, lhe jogando na cara:

- Quem é a neurótica agora? – Kakashi balançou os ombros, enquanto ela voltava a falar. – Eu disse que ela só poderia estar armando alguma coisa...

- Fale baixo! Fale baixo! Ela pode nos escutar! – Disse agoniado balançando os braços para que ela parasse de falar.

- Bundão. – Riu-se enquanto continuavam a seguir a Godaime, os olhos curiosos analisando-a enquanto pensava nos motivos responsáveis por suas estranhas atitudes recentes, quando Gai se juntou a ela, sussurrando de maneira confidente

- Anko-san, eu estive pensando... Acho que sei por que Tsunade-sama está fazendo tudo isso.

- Oque? – Perguntou interessada, se perguntando como Gai havia descoberto tão rápido e antes dela...

- Ela também quer entrar na competição! – Disse com convicção

- ...

- Ela também deve estar... Anko-san não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não! Pare Anko-san... ISSO MACHUCA! ISSO MACHUCA! AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA ISSO DÓI ANKO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

* * *

A teoria de Shizune se mostrou falsa. O pensamento de que Tsunade estava ali apenas para fugir de seus afazeres, estava bem distante da verdadeira realidade. Na verdade a Godaime mostrava que falara a verdade quando dissera que estava ali para ajudar, se mostrando muito prestativa e eficiente. Mal haviam começado a caminhar, ela havia chamado Kurenai para caminhar ao seu lado, revelando o conteúdo da pasta misteriosa que segurava:

Era nada menos que uma relação de todos os locais adequados para que sua cerimônia pudesse se realizar. Parques, sítios, praças todos com suas principais informações e endereços para que pudessem visitar e conferir com os próprios olhos, antes de se decidirem. Kurenai e Asuma ficaram impressionados. Anko intrigada. Shizune desconfiada. Kakashi estava muito distraído com sua leitura para ter uma opinião formada sobre as supostas atitudes suspeitas da Hokage, e Gai... Ele ainda estava tentando colocar o braço deslocado por Anko no lugar.

Seguiram o caminho visitando um por um os vários locais selecionados por Tsunade, e tinham que admitir. Suas escolhas haviam sido boas. As paisagens eram belas, o lugar encantador com boas referências e tudo, mas mesmo assim pareciam tão... exagerados para Kurenai.

Desde o começo ela e Asuma haviam resolvido que fariam uma coisa simples, apenas para os amigos mais íntimos compartilharem aquele momento com eles. E os lugares que Tsunade os apresentava não se enquadravam nem um pouco em seus planos. Todos os lugares em comum eram grandes demais para a vasta lista de convidados que haviam resolvido chamar, e principalmente caro demais para o preço que seus salários poderiam pagar.

Mesmo assim continuou apenas a sorrir e acenar positivo enquanto a Godaime lhes mostrava os lugares por onde passavam, trocando olhares cúmplices com Asuma que parecia ter a mesma opinião que a sua, mas assim como ela também não parecia muito encorajado a desapontar a Hokage lhe dizendo que suas escolhas estavam fora de cogitação. Fora exatamente oque estavam combinando fazer, enquanto se dirigiam a mais um dos últimos locais escolhidos por Tsunade.

- Você fala.

- NANI? Porque eu? – Replicou indignado.

- Bem, você é o homem. Tem que tomar o partido nesse tipo de coisa.

- Eu cuidei para que todos chegassem na hora, já está na hora de você dar sua colaboração.

- Asuma! - Lhe deu um leve empurrão, os lábios entre abertos e a sobrancelha franzida mostrava o quanto estava indignada. – Não é nada demais, simplesmente fale que as escolhas dela não são exatamente oque estamos procurando.

- Se é tão simples assim porque você não vai lá falar com ela? – Indicou a Hokage que abria o caminho com Shizune ao seu lado alguns metros a frente.

- Bem, eu até iria, mas... mas... Tenho que falar com a Anko! – Kurenai se virou para trás aonde Anko vinha se arrastando, com a cara nada satisfeita em fazer toda aquela caminhada naquele ritmo, alem disso parecia inconformada com a falta de atenção de Kakashi que com seu livrinho enfiado no nariz vinha sem fazer qualquer protesto. Na verdade duvidaria que Kakashi soltasse qualquer tipo de manifestação sobre qualquer coisa enquanto estivesse alienado por seu viciante _Icha Icha._

- Nananinanão, Kurenai. Você não vai me deixar sozinho nessa! – Protestou segurando se braço, fazendo-a encará-lo novamente. – Se vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer isso juntos.

Ela balançou a cabeça conformada, soltando um longo e lento suspiro encorajador para fazer oque estava prestes a fazer. Não ajudou muito. Ela não estava nem um pouco empolgada em contrariar a mulher mais poderosa da vila, principalmente depois de ver o quanto ela podia ser explosiva, como costumava ser com Shizune, e depois de presenciar _aquele_ olhar. Só de pensar lhe dava um embrulho no estômago.

Asuma pareceu entender seus pensamentos, porque logo passou seu braço em volta de seus ombros e disse de maneira reconfortante:

- Também não precisa ficar assim. Vamos, estamos exagerando... Oque ela poderia fazer só porque não concordamos com os lugares? – Riu otimista lhe passando um pouco mais de confiança.

- É você tem razão. – Disse em afirmação, tentando passar mais segurança a ele do que realmente sentia. – Bom, acho melhor nós irmos, então... – Começou apressando o passo para alcançar Tsunade-sama, mas foi barrada pelo braço de Asuma que coçando a parte traseira da nuca lhe disse com um sorriso sem graça:

- Vamos deixar para daqui a pouco... Olha lá, ela está conversando com a Shizune-san agora!

Não era exatamente oque acontecia. Shizune e Tsunade caminhavam lado a lado, mas entretidas demais com seus próprios assuntos para entrarem em um diálogo.

A Hokage vinha quieta, ás vezes murmurava algo para si mesma e abria a espessa pasta e fazia alguma anotação, ou conferia algo como se estivesse com medo de esquecer alguma coisa. Já Shizune, fazia de tudo para tentar espiar qualquer coisa que parecesse interessante que parecia prender tanto a atenção da _shishou. _Mas Tsunade estava sendo cuidadosa, e não lhe permitia nenhuma brecha, e aquilo a estava a deixando cada vez mais em maior estado de nervos. A disposição, nenhuma reclamação... Sua cabeça parecia uma enorme e carregada panela de pressão, apitando incessantemente prestes a explodir a qualquer momento... Ela queria saber o porquê de tudo aquilo, não, ela PRECISAVA saber oque Tsunade estava pensando...

- OQUE INFERNOS A SENHORA PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, TSUNADE-SAMA? – Seu peito movia-se sem parar de tanto ar que havia acumulado nos pulmões para gritar tão alto que fizera os pássaros das árvores mais próximas se espantarem, a trilha na floresta produzir um eco abismal, os amigos olhavam estáticos assustados com sua aparência enlouquecida. Shizune havia claramente acabado de ter sua paciência esgotada. Havia sofrido um colapso nervoso na frente de todos:

- Acho melhor fazermos uma parada. – Disse Tsunade se dirigindo aos demais, dando as costas a Shizune de aparência perturbada, sorrindo como se não tivesse acabado de presenciar o _piti _da secretária. – Acho que tem _algumas pessoas_ um pouco cansadas demais... - Logo depois de fazer seu anúncio os demais assistiram ela puxar a assistente bruscamente pelo braço e sumir com ela entre alguns arbustos que separavam a clareira da floresta em volta.

- Oque você está tentando fazer, sua lesada? – Voltou a dizer agora se referindo a Shizune, que continuava com o olhar desconfiado para ela, como se estivesse lidando com uma criança. Botando pressão até a hora que ela finalmente iria confessar todas as travessuras. Mas Tsunade não era uma criança, nem era de seu feitio ceder. Na verdade era ela quem costumava sempre botar a pressão sobre as outras pessoas.

- Não, essa é a pergunta que eu estou fazendo a senhora desde que chegou. Não sei oque está passando por essa sua cabeça, mas oque quer que esteja tramando é melhor desistir logo disso!

- Você me julga muito mal hein, sua ingrata!

- Não é questão de julgar, eu a conheço Tsunade-sama. A senhora não gosta de ajudar as pessoas, a senhora não gosta de muito trabalho, e a senhora DEFINITIVAMENTE não acha casamentos adoráveis! – Saltou com as mãos apertando a própria cabeça, parecendo prestes a ter novamente um ataque.

- Nossa! Ouvindo você falar assim, parece que eu sou uma pessoa egoísta e sem sensibilidade... – Ela apenas bocejou teatralizando todo o descaso que tinha sobre tudo que Shizune estava afirmando.

Mas Shizune achava realmente isso tudo sobre a _shishou_. Tsunade era uma ótima pessoa, para quem aprendesse a lidar e aceitar todos seus defeitos e manias. Mas claro não disso isso exatamente. Tentou de forma mais efêmera que achou capaz:

- Só não estou enxergando os reais motivos que estão fazendo a senhora agir dessa forma.

- Eu já disse! Eu não...

- Os motivos de VERDADE, Tsunade-sama.

- Eu não consigo entender você, sabe? – Resmungou parecendo ofendida com todas as dúvidas de Shizune sobre ela. – Quando eu não trabalho você reclama, quando eu resolvo ser prestativa você ainda assim me enche?

Tsunade usou o mesmo tom de vítima que quase fez com que Shizune se sentisse culpada. Quase. Ela convivera muito tempo com ela para saber que a mais velha só usava aquele tom de chantagem emocional quando buscava fugir de um determinado assunto, e fazer Shizune se sentir culpada. Mas desta vez isso não iria funcionar para cima dela.

- Tsunade-sama, seja sincera...

- É engraçado você enchendo a sua boca para falar de sinceridade pra cá, e honestidade pra lá – Interrompeu-a, falando em tom de deboche. – quando você também é uma hipócrita de marca maior!

- Oque a senhora está querendo dizer, Tsunade-sama?

- Oh, não se faça de idiota, Shizune! Não pensa que eu engoli aquela sua história de namorado...

Sentiu como se algo obstruísse sua traquéia impedindo-a de respirar normalmente. Então Tsunade-sama sabia. Era o seu fim. Ela não teria piedade em dizer isso para todos como uma forma de punição por todo seu 'atrevimento'. Ela seria humilhada por Tsunade, torturada por Anko. Pensou em se jogar de joelhos e rastejar e implorar para que Tsunade fosse tolerante uma vez na vida, e a encobrisse em sua farsa, ou então cobrar algum favor dos incontáveis anos que estivera ao seu lado, mas sabia que se Tsunade estivesse realmente irritada nada adiantaria. Então optou pela alternativa que parecia mais segura, e com a mínima chance de sucesso:

- N-não sei do que a senhora está falando. E-eu tenho um namorado...

- Você está gaguejando! Você está mentindo!

- E-eu n-não estou g-gaguejando...

- Está sim! – Apontou o indicador com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. – Você sempre faz isso quando está mentindo!

Os ombros de Shizune foram largados, e ela baixou a cabeça admitindo a derrota enquanto a loira cruzava os braços e erguia o queixo, cheia de prepotência.

- Oque a senhora pretende fazer?

- Nada. – Disse para a pasma morena, que encarou a Hokage confusa. – Além de eu ser sua _shishou_, somos amigas, não somos? Amigas guardam os segredos _uma da outra._

Shizune tinha que admitir que por uma fração de segundo esperou que Tsunade estava sendo generosa. Mas fora só olhar bem para aquela expressão de quem queria mais do que estava dizendo, para perceber que ela só estava sendo a mesma mulher calculista e astuta de sempre.

Aquelas palavras haviam sido escolhidas claramente para lhe fazer entender que ela estava em sua mão. Um aviso indireto para que Shizune a deixasse em paz se não quisesse ser escorraçada pela vila inteira. Uma atitude nada apropriada, e sem dizer infantil para uma mulher de sua idade, com um cargo de sua importância.

- A senhora está me ameaçando?

- Nãããão, claro que não. – Disse de uma maneira claramente irônica. – Amigas não ameaçam, amigas preservam _uma da outra._

Shizune balançou a cabeça reprovando a atitude antiética e censurável de Tsunade, mas tinha que aceitar ser corrompida, no momento não tinha muita escolha. Em seu pensar aceitar a ameaça de Tsunade e se tornar sua cúmplice de algo que ela não tinha nem idéia era uma idéia melhor do que ser desmoralizada na frente de todo mundo e ainda ter que ouvir o '_Eu te avisei' _arrogante de Anko.

- É, somos amigas, Tsunade-sama. – Disse quase sem mexer os lábios, se sentindo uma completa corrupta por compactuar com a _shishou._

A pausa durara menos do que todos esperavam. Kurenai se sentara em um tronco de árvore caído ao lado de Anko que parecia cada vez mais possessa cada vez que olhava para o distraído namorado sentado ao seu lado que com seu livrinho de bolso parecia inerte a presença de qualquer presença, inclusive a _dela._ Anko odiava ser ignorada, e se Kakashi não parasse já com toda aquela distração com aquela _porcaria_ ela queimaria todos os livros, um por um quando chegassem em seu apartamento.

- Você está bem, Anko? – Perguntou Kurenai ao seu lado. Anko balançou a cabeça despertada de seu transe sádico vingativo, olhou para Kurenai e disse:

- Sim. – Dera um sorriso forçado que passara mais ainda uma impressão psicopata para Kurenai.

- Não parece...

- Oh, eu estou _ótima. _Maravilhosamente _perfeita._

- Hãn...

- Então, já estamos prontos para partir? – A Hokage surgiu dentre a folhagem seguida de Shizune que agora aparentava mais calma.

- _Hai_. – Disse Kurenai se levantando e sacudindo as vestes. – Só temos que esperar Asuma e Gai, eles foram...

- Os leões destemidos de Konoha estão de volta! _HAHAAA!_ – Gai saltou em suas direções com um grande sorriso, Asuma veio há alguns passos atrás com o rosto conturbado. – Vamos jovens espíritos guerreiros do fogo! Gastar a nossa energia nessa nossa incrível jornada, para alcançarmos...

- Ta, ta bom, entendi. – Disse a Godaime mais uma vez liderando o grupo e partindo na frente com Shizune, Kakashi, Gai e Anko as seguiram logo atrás, ficando apenas para trás os dois noivos.

Kurenai se aproximou estranhando a expressão de Asuma, para então lhe perguntar:

- Ei, você está bem? – Asuma demorou um instante para recobrar a consciência e responder com a voz falha, parecendo desnorteado.

- Você não imagina que tipo de competição Gai inventou enquanto fomos ao banheiro.

- Oque? Quem termina mais rápido? – Perguntou com o cenho franzido, inclinando o rosto para mais perto de Asuma que tinha o cuidado de falar baixo. Muito baixo.

- Não.

- Tiro ao alvo?

- Er... Não.

Demorou apenas mais três segundos, para Kurenai se dar conta do que Asuma queria dizer. Sufocando o riso com as mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que seu queixo ia à baixo com a descoberta da situação absurda além de extremamente bizarra que Gai havia proposto enquanto Asuma a observava com uma expressão agoniada concordando com a cabeça.

- Então você perdeu?

- Kurenai!

- Oque? Você é quem está parecendo abatido aqui. Gai está com uma postura de vencedor. – O olhar de ambos fora para a besta verde de Konoha que exultava seu 'fogo da juventude', mexendo com Anko que parecia muito atraída pela idéia de surrar sua cara, seu corpo...

- Você acha que eu ia deixar ele ver o meu... Eu me virei é claro! – Ele dizia nervoso oque fazia com que ela risse ainda mais.

- Oh, por quê? Você se sentiu ameaçado pela _grande _besta de Konoha?

- Isso não tem graça, Kurenai. - Disse ultrajado, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto emburrado.

- Desculpe, desculpe... É que é divertido imaginar você e o Gai...

- NÃO IMAGINE! NÃO QUERO VOCÊ IMAGINANDO NADA DISSO! – Gritou tampando seus olhos com as mãos, como se isso a fosse impedir de fazê-lo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! - Disse rindo passando o braço em sua cintura, Asuma passou o seu sobre seus ombros e começaram a andar em direção aos outros. – Mas se quer saber eu apostaria todas minhas fichas em você. – Piscou sorrindo para ele que sacudiu a cabeça, e pôs um fim no assunto:

- Nunca mais vamos tocar nesse assunto, está bem? Isso não aconteceu!

- Certo.

- Ei vocês aí, estão nos atrasando! – Tsunade acenava a distância para que se apressassem. Isto os fez lembrar da tarefa desagradável que teriam em comunicá-la de que não estavam interessados nas opções que ela havia lhes apresentado.

- Tsunade-sama, gostaríamos de falar com a senhora um instante. – Fora Kurenai quem começou quando os alcançou.

- Oh, tudo bem. Não precisam agradecer, é um prazer ajudar dois dos meus melhores _shinobis_.

- Não, na verdade nós queríamos... – Tentou Asuma, mas ela mais uma vez não lhe deu espaço para prosseguir e interrompeu-o.

- Oh, vocês já se decidiram! – Disse sorrindo batendo uma palma bem perto do rosto. – Mas antes que dêem uma resposta definitiva esperem até ver o último, eu guardei o melhor para o final!

- Mas nós não...

- Vocês não vão se arrepender é um lugar espetacular! E fica bem próximo daqui!

- Hãn... – Os dois se entreolharam, e no fim das contas entenderam que não seriam capazes de cortar os incentivos da poderosa Godaime nem lançarem sua recusa sobre ela, quando ela falava tão empolgada sobre o tal lugar. Fazer isso os fazia pensar que poderiam ter que encarar aquele olhar maligno mais uma vez, e isso não era nem um pouco incentivador.

- Está tudo bem, então. – Disse Asuma após confirmar com um olhar, a cumplicidade nos olhos vermelhos de Kurenai, que parecia compreender toda sua hesitação. – Vamos.

Afinal só iriam dar uma olhada. Então poderiam dar a notícia decepcionante para a Hokage. Pelo menos era isso que eles pretendiam.

* * *

TCHANAAAAAAAAM! Especialmente para minhas duas leitoras divas que dedicam seu precioso tempo comentando nessa joça, aqui está o terceiro capítulo!

Não teve nada de muito especial, e era pra ficar pelo menos umas duas páginas maiores, mas depois de refletir eu vi como eram dispensáveis. Prometo não deixar faltar nenhum buraco, nem nada, era só porque eram coisas desnecessárias :/

Ah, tem mais uma coisa que eu quero falar, hm... Pode parecer estranho a Tsunade no meio dos nossos _jonnins_, ou pelo menos DIFERENTE, e meio tipo nada a ver... Mas eu PROMETO que vou explicar tudinho, tim tim por tim tim, e de uma maneira não forçada. Pra isso vocês vão ter que esperar os próximos capítulos xD

E a Shizune... bem, Iruka uma possibilidade, mas NADA é definitivo pra ela. Por isso não me espanquem nem nada, ainda tem muita embolação HAHA :x

Beijos, obrigada Deeh-chan, Luu-chan, brigadão mesmo, espero que gostem, e desculpem pela demora. :D


End file.
